Why Did it Have to Be You?
by sagelights
Summary: The Dah li are not earth bending. Iroh is kidnapped. Zuko is brainwashed by the Dah li. Katara and Zuko find themselves falling in love. Love mystery and secrets. Can they take down the dah li in time before they carry out their terrible plan? R& R please
1. We Found You

Chapter 1

**We Found You**

The four members of avatar group had been traveling through the forested mountains that surrounded the outside walls of Ba Sing Se. They had been in the city for some time and had decided that the mountains could give a higher view of the metropolis. Without being able to contact the Earth King finding Appa was their next priority. They had left Momo back at the house where he could love the lazy life. They were all very concerned for Appa and thought looking from the top of the nearby mountains might help.

"Finding a huge bison should not be this difficult," Sokka let out annoyed. He was getting tired and it took them almost the entire day to climb the side of the mountain.

"I don't even know why I am here I couldn't see him unless he was nearby, so stop complaining princess," Toph retorted.

Aang was not interested in petty feuds and took his glider upwards in the air and perched on top of a rock above the gang. He shielded his eyes and looked down the side of the peak. He noticed something strange near a river. He watched it and noticed it was a person completely stationary. The colors did not match the river and rocks gave away the green earth kingdom garments. He sat up. "There is someone hurt down there"

Katara looked up. "Are you sure"

Aang replied, "Not really but I can't just not help and wonder if there was"

Katara nodded. "Where are they"

"Down in that direction." Aang points to his left.

Sokka took command. "Aang you air glide down, Katara use that stream to travel on, I'll go with Toph and lead her in that direction. Toph can you earth bend us down there"

"Already done." Toph grabbed Sokka and in a panic he hung on tight to her waist as she made a huge solid avalanche down the hill side. Aang took off while Katara grabbed the large bag of supplies and made her way down the stream. Aang was the first one to reach the victim's side.

Aang found the man on his side almost completely face down with his back turned towards him. There was an arrow deep in his back. His body was lying in the shallow water of the light river stream. Aang cautiously turned the man to reveal it as the old man who traveled with Zuko. In a moment of panic he backed up not knowing what to do. Then with a huge splash Katara found the two. The reaction to the discovery was not very different from Aang's.

"Is that…" Her voice trails off.

Aang nods knowing the same answer.

* * *

So welcome to the first chapter of my story. If you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them in a speedily fashion. Also tell me if one of the characters seems extremely OOC. I'll fix that too. Yes there is going to be violence, language, buts thats why this is T possibly teetering on M. But no lemons. I think that's what they call it. You know getting down with the nasty. 

I do not own Avatar or Viacom, but i have a fever and the only prescription is more Zutara!


	2. And Then There Were Six

Chapter 2

**And Then There Were Six**

A loud crash was heard and some trees fell over. "You know crashing trees is way easier then avoiding them." Toph stated to particularly no one.

Sokka leapt from her side and laid down on the solid ground. "I thought I was going to die"

"When do you not think you're going to die?" Toph replied. Sokka only scowled at her…like it mattered. He then looked over to Katara and Aang who were dumbfounded by the victim they had come across. He walked over to them. "Is he ok…"Then their expression seemed to be contagious as it spread to his face as well.

Toph walked over and noticed the man on the ground and after carefully inspecting him she looked at them. "Are you guys going to help him or what"

They looked at each other and nodded. They could not just leave him here. And after thinking back to the North Pole perhaps there was something more to this man then they understood. Which could be in some cases good or bad. They were hoping for good. Katara leaned down and tried to gently as she could take the arrow from his back side. With each tug a loud moan was heard. She grimaced but continued after the 3rd pull it came out with blood dribbling like mad out his backside.

Toph jerked in the direction of some vibrations. "Someone is coming"

Sokka prepared himself to attack by Toph's side. "It could only be one person" he bitterly replied.

Aang finished the thought, "Zuko" he let out. The fallen prince came through the bushes. His first reaction was of shock, then of flaming anger as looked upon the four he had come in to contact too often. His eyes looked from one member to the other then to his uncle and in a furious cycle he added up the situation in his head. He was dressed in his simple earth kingdom garb that covered his whole body. His hair barely came down in front of his forehead giving him slight bangs. Anger went through his eyes and Sokka leapt at him waving his club. Sokka struck his shoulder, but Zuko barely flinched. The fire bender only gave him a jab to the gut then kicked him out of his way. His target was the girl that was closest to his uncle.

Toph noticed that he was coming closer. She stood in the way of his path. She quickly pounded her feet to the ground that jabbed Zuko to the stomach. He winced in pain as he fell to his feet. Toph grinned. The fire bender tried to get up. She quickly bended the rocks to bind his feet and arms to the ground. He struggled and shouted in a fit of rage. "Not so tough now are ya?" She taunted.

"Silence!" He roared as he painfully looked at his unconscious uncle.

Katara turned to him as she continued to heal the wounds in his back. "Zuko I am only trying to help…we found him like this"

His mind raced. They were trying to help? Impossible. Why would they help him? His face looked less threatening but still bitter. He stopped struggling. The ground would not give.

Sokka walks over to him. "I like you this way much more." Zuko turns to him and blew smoke with small traces of fire in his direction. That made Sokka jump back a few steps. Shocked that he was still a threat.

Toph turned around when she was certain that he was trapped. She looked at Katara. "Is he going to be ok?"

Katara looked down noticing the blood had stopped. "I think so but he is still out."

"Well that's better then dead." Aang tried to put positively.

Whistles started shooting by the fire benders ears. A short distance away arrows started landing. Zuko turned to see numerous arrows whistling to their spot. And their landing distance was increasing towards the gang.

"We have to get him out of here." Katara yelled mainly to her brother.

"What about dragon prince?"

"He'll help." Aang replied in a low voice as he looked at Zuko who was terrified to be immobilized at that moment. He nodded for many reasons.

Toph let Zuko loose from the ground and in a panic he ran up towards his uncle. He tried to lift him with his might but he struggled greatly. Toph bended a wall that was high enough to blockade the arrows.

Katara watched as Zuko painfully tried to lift the unconscious man. "Sokka help him."

"Why me?" He asked annoyed.

"Because we don't have time to argue!" She shouted back as she ran towards the wall and river.

Sokka sighed but quickly lifted the other side of Iroh. A faint growl was heard beneath Zuko's breath as they tried to shuffle quickly away.

* * *

So this chapter is extremely lacking in Zutara but I'm just getting the story rolling. It will get there. 


	3. We Didn't Want Your Company Either

Chapter 3

**Yeah, We Didn't Want Your Company Either**

Katara gathered up the water from the river in her bend as it towered over their heads. Aang joined her and helped move the water to pour on the other side of the wall where the archers were coming from. The water set them back a few feet. Toph did her best to send tremors through the ground so the men found it difficult to stand. Aang and Katara lowered their arms, sending the rest of the water back in the stream. He opened his glider and jumped to a thermal. Gliding over the wall, Aang caught sight of the archers and recognized them as the Dah li. In a final attempt he earth bended the mud they were caught in to hard rock. The soldiers struggled but found freedom to no avail. Satisfied Aang returned to the others. He landed near Katara and Toph who were waiting for him.

Katara looked in the direction of her brother and the fire benders. "We better hurry if we want to catch up. Who were those men anyway Aang did you see?"

They started walking in Sokka's general direction.

He looked down with a heavy forlorn expression. He spoke softly, "Actually they were the Dah li"

Katara and Toph took a step back. "Are you sure?" Katara enquired.

"Yeah. I must have made them angry for posting fliers." He mumbled softly.

"You think? I'm more curious why the old man was their target." Toph growled.

They started walking again. "Toph raises a good point why were they after him?" pondered Katara.

Aang pondered the even bigger question. "Why were they not earth bending?"

The girls looked at each other even more perplexed. This was strange.

Aang kept looking at the ground with each step. Disheartened by the fact he now had more enemies then the fire nation and two outcasts. They knew the Dah li were suspicious in the city but why the mountains too?

They started to hear the distant cool sound of water. Along with a small murmur of shouts that increased with each step. A small yet strong stream was in their direction. As they approached they found Sokka and Zuko had laid the old man down near the water's edge. Their shouts echoed through the surrounding trees and rock sides. Sokka and Zuko not far from each other's faces each held a stubborn anger that showed no signs of letting up.

"You are completely unbearable you know that? Your pompous ungrateful attitude will be your shortcoming!" Accused Sokka.

"Filthy peasant your weakness in body and mind will get you killed, you barely helped lift any of his weight!" Zuko hissed.

"Why did we even help you out? Your not even human, fire benders don't have souls. We help people not demons." Sokka growled.

Zuko couldn't take it any more and attacked Sokka to the ground. He started punching him in the face. "We..are…human…I am..human "

Aang jumped over and used his glider to blow Zuko off Sokka. The exiled prince landed in the stream soaking wet. Katara water bended the water and froze him. His blood boiled. They are mocking me he thought. He melted the ice and was coming for Katara when Toph yelled stop.

Katara had knelt down and was looking at Zuko's uncle trying to heal his remaining wounds. He looked at her and his anger began fading. Katara returned her stare in his direction, their eyes meeting and locked fiercely.

She spoke sternly and softly, "Please just calm down"

Taken aback he slowly nodded. Still he was being weary of their actions and intentions. He walked slowly toward them. Sokka eyes never looking away.

"You owe us an apology you know that?" He ordered.

"Sokka that's enough." The avatar took his friend's arm as he scolded him. He looked to Zuko. "So Zuko why were you in Ba Sing Se"

"Isn't obvious, he was stalking us of course. Cause he is creepy like that." Sokka taunted.

Zuko glared at Sokka.

"Well you are"

Iroh groaned from the ground which silenced the young travelers as they turned to take in his condition. He slowly sat up to be confronted with the young water bender in front of him. He looked to each child nearest to him then farthest taking in who he was surrounded by.

Toph walks over to him. "I'm glad you're ok"

"We were very worried." Katara added.

"We were?" Sokka asked.

Katara gave him a cold stare. "Are you trying to make enemies today"

"When were they not our enemies?" Sokka replied.

"Once" Aang muttered under his breath as he looked to Zuko. Sokka heard him and looked at him puzzled.

"Speak for yourself princess." Toph looked in Sokka's direction. "This man did nothing but give me kind advice and tea, so back off or you'll have me to answer to."

Sokka angered by this lost argument said nothing as he stormed away.

"Sokka!" Katara called after him.

"It's ok I'll go find him." Aang intersects her path looking very calm. She nods and slightly smiled worried for her brother. His bad moods never left him in good predicaments she thought as she watched Aang go after him.

* * *

Those pesky Dah li are always up to something. Sokka is only a jerk cause he cares.

* * *


	4. Am I Always Wrong?

Chapter 4

**Am I always wrong?**

Toph looked back toward Iroh. "Can I get you something," she smiled.

He looks at her and smiled back. "Why don't we enjoy some tea and dinner. You being a water bender can surely get us fish from that stream." He looked hopeful at Katara.

Zuko watched the two girls comfort Iroh as he took a seat beneath a tree near the streams edge. He got lost in thought watching the cool water run just out of reach at his feet as a quiet bubble emerges from the water. He looked to his distraction and found fish swimming in the bubble being manipulated by the water bender not far down the stream.

"Don't worry I won't get you wet." Katara informed in an almost annoyed manner for him looking.

Zuko narrowed his gaze at her for such rudeness. In the end he found he hardly cared and just replied. "Good." He looked behind and found Toph and his uncle searching for tea leaves. Well more like Iroh looking for tea leaves and her making cups out of the ground.

* * *

Aang and Sokka were walking deep in the forest. "Who do they think they are?" Sokka said bitterly. "What made them want to help them so much, when do you help someone who wants kill you all the time. I mean you Aang should hate them more then any of us." 

Aang looked at him troubled by that comment. "Sokka hate is waste of time and energy, it gets people no where in the end."

"Still given the circumstances how is helping them going to help our future. It's only going to bite us in the ass. If we have to protect ourselves from them then they are not exactly giving out the best welcoming committee." He put matter-a-factly.

"I never said we have to like them…..but hating them only brings negative reactions. The old man was hurt and Katara could help….would you feel so certain about this Sokka if we left an old man to die?" Aang replied without looking up. He was watching an army of ants stroll back in their hole in the ground while they continued walking.

Sokka stopped walking considering this measure, Aang looked to him. "You're right Aang but I still feel uneasy about this."

Aang smiled back at his friend. "We should head back to get dinner."

Sokka grimaced realizing he would have to face the two fire benders again.

* * *

I love how Iroh and Toph are friends I wonder what that will mean for the future in the the series..perhaps a rescue? I'm probably wrong but it is fun to dream. 

Much madness is divinest sense  
To a discerning eye;  
Much sense the starkest madness.  
'T is the majority  
In this, as all, prevails.  
Assent, and you are sane;  
Demur,—you 're straightway dangerous,  
And handled with a chain.

By Emily Dickinson. I think it shows that good is how you perceive it.The differences between Aang's group and Zuko. How Zuko is outnumbered by them and all and is seen as evil or mad.


	5. Let's Learn To Gut

Chapter 5

**Let's Learn To Gut**

Meanwhile back at the camp. The sun had lowered and the tiniest bit of light was fading through the trees. The campfire above the stream was brighter then the setting sun illuminating the shadows.

When Katara had collected a good amount of fish she wiped her forehead as she strung the last fish on a string through its gill. She counted 8 fish and decided that was enough. She then remembered Aang didn't eat meat, but she was not sure if there was any other food for him to eat. She gathered up the fish and went to the small fire up the small hill from the stream's side. As she walked up towards the fire she noticed a twitching shadow and decided it was Zuko's.

"What took you so long?" Toph asked commandingly.

"It's a stream so fish are not exactly staying put or coming in millions down it." Katara snapped.

Iroh smiled at Katara and smiled more so when he noticed all the fish she was carrying. "You'll need help gutting those." He offered one hand toward one and got out a small knife with another. On second thought he looked to Zuko by the stream. "Zuko come here and help this young lady who caught you your dinner. These fish will not gut themselves"

Zuko awoke from his unsuspected nap. He was worn out from climbing the mountains all day and the thought of skinning and gutting fish was not a fun scenario to awake to…more so with that girl. He sighed and slowly got up towards the fire. He sat down in front of Katara and took a fish and silently cut away putting the guts in a small pile next to him. Katara looked at him and his big knife then the jagged murdered fish.

"You never cut fish before have you?" Katara asked playfully putting her chin in her hand.

Zuko stopped. "Do you want my help or not?" He sneered.

"Well yes but you want to know to do it right? Don't you"

"Yes young lady he love to know how to do it right wouldn't you Zuko?" Iroh intervened before Zuko could respond.

She looked up and met squarely in his amber eyes and he met her the same. They locked each other's gaze as if their eye's held some color they never saw before. The fire's reflection made their pupils seem alive.

"Hey everyone!" Aang shouted as he approached with Sokka.

Katara blinked as she snapped out of the gaze and looked toward Aang and Sokka.

"What are we having?" The air bender asked not paying close attention to the dead fish at Zuko and Katara's knees.

"Um Aang I wasn't sure if you had any fruit or vegetables so I got us all fish, so if you want it you can have it, I would rather you not go hungry." Katara replied. "It's ok Katara I found some berries back in the forest." Aang assured her as he sat next to the fire eating a bag full of black berries, blue berries and raspberries.

Sokka sat down in silence next to Toph. She noticed his quietness and punched him in the arm. He grimaced and put a hand over the spot. "Aww did the baby have to go pout?" Toph mused. Sokka growled. "Just drop it Toph"

"Sheesh your no fun," Toph wined.

As soon as Katara was sure that the late comers were settled as they were going to be she turned her attention back to the scarred boy who never learned to clean fish.

"Look here." She said. "I take the sharp end of the blade and cut on its anus, then take the sharp end all the way to the top of the gills splitting up the bottom jaw"

Zuko looked at her hesitantly then at the bleeding mass on her hand. He tried this technique and found it was much easier then trying to make a new hole altogether.

"See." She mused. "Then grab as much of its innards as possible." She gripped the guts and they snapped one by one as the left its body. Zuko mimicked this and cleared all the guts.

"Be weary of the black stuff along the spine use your knife to pick it cause it's gross." She informed as she busily worked away at it. "Sokka help us on this fish ok..or your not eating"  
Sokka looked at his sister then at the menace he was forced to share food with. He sighed heavily. "Yeah yeah I'm coming." He sat next to them and used the bladed side of his boomerang and began gently scraping off the scales.

Zuko made a note of that for the future.

"It's nice to see all of you getting along so well." Iroh said to the three of them. Katara and Sokka looked at him and gave a pitiful smile. Zuko kept his attention on the fish.

Aang was by the shore and found the stars had sneaked up on them that cool evening. It was really strange to him that the best army of benders would resort to arrows. Maybe they had both sets of soldiers of benders and archers? Why were they after them? Maybe they found out they were fire benders? Was it their business why they were after them? These thoughts bothered him and he was not sure if the fire benders had any answers to these odd circumstances.

"So that's your nephew?" Toph asked Iroh. Who looked at her and smiled. "Is he ever happy"

Iroh was surprised by this comment from the blind girl. "Hey I may be blind but I'm not deaf, everything he says comes off in a bad mood"

Iroh chuckled at her intuition. "He has seen better days, he is capable of happiness but I don't think he knows where to find it. That frustration keeps building and I am afraid that it will consume him." They turned their attention to the boy who sat across from Katara.

* * *

Wasn't that a romantic chapter? Hahaha there is a method to my madness. 

ARE friends delight or pain?

Could bounty but remain

Riches were good.

But if they only stay

Bolder to fly away,_  
_

Riches are sad.

-Emily Dickinson

I'll leave this to however you want to interrupt it. Yes I love poems If you think of a poem that goes with a chapter or my story in general please share it.


	6. Dinner and Benders

Chapter 6

** Dinner and Benders**

They ate their meal in silence drinking tea held in cups made by Toph. Aang had come up from the stream but was deep in thought and was deciding whether or not to bring up these strange occurrences that plagued him. Iroh couldn't let things end this way in silence. He found potential with avatar and his friends, they had something Zuko needed. "So avatar how far are you along in training"

"Don't answer him Aang he probably just wants to predict your abilities for the next fight." Sokka interrupted.

"Sokka stop being rude." Katara shoved him.

"Well ya see I have just handled earth bending." Aang replied quietly.

"Yeah you have improved a lot since you first started. Boy wasn't that a fun day!" Toph interjected.

"Yeah real knee slapping fun" Aang grimaced as he thought about his difficulties in training. He looked back at the old man then to Zuko and the others. "I have to ask you something"

Iroh put his tea down. "Yes"

"I saw who attacked us today, and probably you." Aang looked down and then back at the old general. "It was Dah Li. The soldiers who are supposed to protect Ba Sing Se. Do you know why they attacked you?"

This was the first news of the identity of their attackers to the fire benders. "Well" Iroh started. "My nephew and I have been living peacefully in Ba Sing Se for a while now. We work in a tea shop. I decided to look for new teas that were native to this area. I can't think of anything that we did that would cause a fuss."

Sokka gave the two men a look of bewilderment. "Wait you guys serve people tea?"

"Way to catch the important parts of a conversation Sokka," Toph mocked.

"Tea serving is a fine job, but perhaps our real identity puts us in a bit of a comedic role." Iroh thought over.

Katara giggled at the thought of Zuko serving tea with that temper. Problem was he noticed her giggle was directed at him. He looked at her and glared. Then turned his head the other direction. They just act nice he thought, I'm just a joke at their expense. With no power in this situation he felt deflated and let anger swell in him as he looked deep into the woods.

Aang still sat deep in thought. "This still doesn't answer the other question, why were they not earth bending? Why Arrows"

Sokka thought about this as well did Iroh. Iroh being part of war and leading some tracks in his own leadership tried to remember if he had ever needed archers.

"If there are archers it has to do with the mountains. There is more of a chance to be at long range from your enemy then to be close to them. But bending the earth can also be long distance." He thought about it deeper.

"Could it cause avalanches of rocks if there is too much bending?" Sokka asked.

"Maybe, but these are professional benders, they wouldn't make a mistake like that." Iroh pondered. "They definitely want their distance though, that we are sure of"

"I always thought of my bending as my identity. I feel that brings me closer to the world that we take for granted." Katara said while she stared into the fire.

Zuko turned to her words. She said that with endearment. Even though he felt that his element was his identity as well he wasn't sure if it was of the same loving relationship.

"They are hiding their identity." She said flatly and looked up to the group.

"Katara as cute as it is for you to try and play soldier. This is soldier talk not woman talk." Sokka interjected. "I doubt they have feelings towards their element"

Katara glared at him. "Oh wait what's that Sokka? Everyone can bend except you? Oh that's right thanks for reminding me." Katara whipped water out from her canister and tripped his feet. He fell down hard.

The old fire bender chuckled. "I wouldn't underestimate women if I were you son"

Sokka looked up and spit out some dirt. He quietly sat up resting on his knees.

Aang tiredly looked at Sokka and Katara. "You guys we don't have time to argue. We need to find what the Dah-li are up to"

"I have to agree with Sugar-Queen Sokka, you insult her about stuff like that, you insult me." Toph got up to get in Sokka's face. "Trust me you don't want to insult me, remember back at the arena, I took out your precious Boulder." She turned and started walking then turned around back to face him. "Twice"

Katara smiled at Sokka's discomfort.

Aang thought about what Katara said. They were hiding something but they had no idea what that was.

* * *

WHILE I was fearing it, it came, 

But came with less of fear,

Because that fearing it so long

Had almost made it dear.

There is a fitting a dismay,_  
_

A fitting a despair.

'T is harder knowing it is due,

Than knowing it is here.

The trying on the utmost,

The morning it is new,_  
_

Is terribler than wearing it

A whole existence through.

--Emily Dickinson

Why do I love her work so much. Cause everything has double meanings.


	7. How Proud Are You?

Chapter 7

**How Proud Are You?**

Zuko did not particularly care what the Dah Li were up to. He was more in turmoil about the position he was in. There was the avatar on the other side of the fire and yet because of debt to his uncle, capturing him at that moment seemed very misplaced to him. He sat farthest from the fire trying to figure out some sort of way to take the avatar. He decided that being apart of this group would reveal an opportunity all in it self. But waiting was not one of Zuko's strong characteristics. Waiting, he sat there and let the word plague his mind.

Sokka noticed the fire prince deep in thought. He didn't trust him thinking apart from the group. He walked over to Zuko and put his foot to the back of his head.

"So what ya thinking about tall, dark, and gloomy?" Sokka arrogantly asked.

Zuko's face formed with rage as turned to the young warrior. He waved a hand aflame in his direction which made Sokka step backward in a skittish manner. This peasant was a thorn in his back side and found the patience he was trying to collect fading thinking about spending more moments around the idiot. The pain then struck him. He folded over in his lap holding his shoulder. The group looked at him as he winced in pain.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked. "Are you alright." He turned over to Zuko and tried to look the place that was the source of his aching.

Katara got up ready with water from her canister. She walked over behind Zuko. "Sokka how could you?"

"What do you mean how could I? He threw fire at me?!" Sokka whined.

"Oh no!" Toph mocked "The fire bender bended fire, what a surprise."

Sokka looked at her annoyed. "Do you mind?"

"Should I?" She smiled.

Zuko remembered what the pain was from. Through the adrenaline and worry for his uncle and escaping he had forgotten about the club that had hit his shoulder. When he waved his arm in that direction it must have irritated it.

Katara was about to place water on his bruise. She started grabbing the back of his collar. He spun around in surprise. He was not used to being touched anyone no less by a stranger.

"Would you hold still so I can help you?" Katara pleaded with him.

He stood up. "Don't you touch me." He said in a low angry voice.

"Stop being difficult." Katara pleaded. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Katara, if he doesn't want help let him sit there in misery." Sokka interjected. "He can think about how I got him earlier."

Zuko had enough this guy. But with the pain in his shoulder fighting him was not an option. With nothing to say he huffed off down to the stream.

"Sokka stop trying to make him fight you." Katara turned to her brother angrily.

Toph started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sokka looked at Toph.

"You fighting a bender. More or less picking a fight with one. You are special aren't you?" She laughed. Sokka turned red. "You probably just want to fight him because he's hurt to make the fight seem even for ya?

"I could take him if I wanted to." Sokka defended.

Toph smirked, "Like today, one lucky shot and it goes to your head. Gee how sportsman of you"

"You guys just lay off each other. Katara go help Zuko." Aang said with a sigh. "We can't fight each other too. No more fights. Toph you lay off Sokka and Sokka lay off Zuko."

"Let's just sleep" Sokka went through the big satchel huffily that Katara had carried and found his sleeping bag.

Iroh smiled as he drank his tea. The avatar was definitely the world's peacemaker. He then turned his thoughts to the water bender who went to help his nephew.

* * *

Rockabye baby in the treetop. 

Don't you know a treetop

Is no safe place to rock?

And who put you there,

And your cradle too?

Baby, I think someone down here's

Got it in for you.

--Shel Silverstein


	8. Can We Talk?

Chapter 8

**Can We Talk?**

As Katara walked to the water's edge. She saw the silhouette of figure moving ever so slightly. She sighed and tried to walk quietly over to the grumpy prince.

"I know you're there." An indifferent voice trickled from the shadows. He turned to face her. The same girl who giggled at him and yet had helped him without a second thought. He couldn't figure her out.

She walked toward him trying not to tremble. She had to admit in the shadows, being alone with Prince Zuko she felt intimidated. She sat down about arms length away from him and looked to the stream that glowed with the moon.  
Katara turned to him. "You know having to help Aang find his way as the avatar, and make peace between all the nations is really difficult when you come in out of no where all the time."

Zuko looked down.Did she come here to lecture him? He focused on the small ripples over the rocks.Katara annoyed. "Are you not even going to acknowledge me"

"Thank you." Zuko said softly.

Katara was puzzled now. "Huh?"

"For saving my uncle." He said flatly.

"Um…you're welcome." She answered. Wow he did have some sort of manners. "Does it hurt still?"

There she went and did it. She reminded him of the pain that sat in the back of his mind. He grimaced.

Katara moved closer to him. "Please let me look at it. Then you can go give Sokka a pop to the jaw." She joked.

He smiled at that thought. Katara paused as she scooted over. He turned to her with a big 'what' on his face.

"It is possible." She mused.

Zuko was now even more confused.

"You can smile." She answered happily. She then bended some water from the stream and gently moved the shoulder of his garb down.

He tightened at the touch as she revealed his shoulder. The cold palm hit his back and the cool water made him tighten even more. Quickly the pain drifted away leaving only the cool water.

Katara finished and bended the water effortlessly back in the stream. She scooted back to the place she was originally. Afraid being to close to him would make him move away.

"Your uncle must mean a lot to you. I mean to put up with all of us this long and not once go for Aang." Katara said as she played with the water in the stream making waves go back and forth from the shore.

He looked at her with wonder on his face.

"He seems like a good man." She added.

Zuko turned to the waves she was moving. "…he is"

"Are you a good man too?" Katara asked without looking at him.

Zuko didn't know how to answer that. He didn't feel like a bad person, but was not exactly seen as the best person either. He thought back to his father, his sister, the people who would exile him just from his birth right that rubbed them the wrong way. The question confused him, his identity cutting him in two.

Katara noticed him deep in thought. For the first time she realized Zuko was more then some annoying obstacle that they came across all the time. This question made him look like his battles were never over even when they physically stopped. Her heart skipped when she sympathized that forlorn look on his face.

Iroh walked down to the two benders. They turned toward him.

"How is my nephew?"

"His wound is gone, there is no pain right?" Katara asked as she turned to Zuko.

He nodded no.

"Is everyone going to sleep?" Katara asked the old general. Who nodded in response. Katara sat up and said night to them and went up the hill to her little group.  
She found her sleeping bag in the big back pack and turned to find Toph had already made her tent and Aang sleeping on some nearby grass. Sokka was in his sleeping bag but he was sitting up.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked her brother.

"I'm watching 'them' tonight he said with great distaste as he pointed to the direction of the two fire benders who were still by the stream. "We can't trust them Katara, after all we have been through I can't find self willing to help them like you guys. No less trust them while I sleep."

Katara had to admit having someone watch them would be a little more settling. She went over and hugged her brother and told him night. She went in her sleeping bag. She dozed off thinking about that heartbreaking look Zuko had given when he never answered her question.

* * *

"Zuko are you going to go up and join the rest of the camp?" Iroh asked his nephew. "No." he retorted. 

"But the water will chill you down here." Iroh pleaded.

"Don't care." The fire bender responded and turned his back to his uncle who smiled. He bent down and lit a small fire on Zuko's butt. Zuko sat up with a loud yelp and ran into the stream with a look of pure anger at his uncle.

Iroh laughed full heartedly.

Zuko walked out of the stream and started taking off the wet shirt leaving him in wet pants.

"When you're done come back to the camp." Iroh went back up the hill.

Zuko warmed his clothes up and walked back to the camp. He glared at Sokka who had Katara lying near him. Sokka only stared angrily back. Zuko put himself down next to his uncle who had lied down. Great the peasant was keeping watch, now how was he supposed to sleep?

* * *

Touched by all that love is  
I draw closer toward you  
Saddened by all that love is  
I run from you 

Surprised by all that love is  
I remain alert in stillness  
Hurt by all that love is  
I yearn for tenderness

Defeated by all that love is  
at the truthful mouth of the night  
Forsaken by all that love is  
I will grow toward you.

Confession by Frantisek Halas

I like these poem theme chapters. I think it gives everything an interesting view. Also I'm not lying when I say this is a zutara story. See this chapter is proof!


	9. Let's Fight!

Chapter 9

**Let's Fight!**

After trying to sleep on the hard ground Zuko couldn't take it any more. The moon was still out and everyone was still asleep. Good he thought, that stupid water peasant is just as competent as I thought he is. What a joke he smiled to himself. He looked to the avatar but decided it was still too risky to make any attempts to take him at that moment. Feeling still he owed this group a lot, as much as he hated to admit it. He was too sleepy notice that one member was missing. He found he needed to go the bathroom. He reluctantly got up and went towards the deep forest Sokka had ventured earlier to relieve himself. He decided it was best to keep close to the stream so he wouldn't get lost this late at night. He noticed the stream was reflecting the night sky.

After he went he heard a splash. He was on an upper hill that down sloped to the stream by like 6 feet. A lot of brush was blocking his view and in the shadows he thought he saw a figure. As he focused his gaze the reflection calming down he found it was the girl. She was swirling the water around….and then he gulped. She was unclothed. As he leaned on the side of the hill he lost his footing and rolled down the hill with a big splash. He sat in chest deep of water. He slowly looked up to find a naked Katara who was frozen in a look of horror and surprise.

When she realized who it was she sank in the water and yelped which echoed. Zuko panicked and came at her and put his hand on her mouth. He tried to talk to talk to her without an inappropriate manner or gesture or look but this was embarrassing for the both of them. She was trying to cover herself with her arms so he couldn't look. She was not sure whether to push him away and expose herself or continue sitting there hidden at least.

"Listen I wasn't spying on you, I had some business in the woods and fell down the side." He whispered to her face. "Don't scream or the camp will come and this will be very bad." He noticed she was getting angry.

She water wiped him back to the shore. "How dare you…you..you …pervert! Get out of here before I rip you a new one!" She sunk back down covering herself.

A loud splash hit the back of Katara's back. A look of shock and then the pain faded through her face. She turned to Zuko who looked at her wound. An arrow was sticking out of her back and they turned to the source and found the Dah Li that were coming their way.

That scream must have brought them here he thought. She noted the same thing and actually stood up right naked.

Get it together being nude is not as bad as being killed she convinced herself. Embarrassed as she felt Zuko turn her way. The arrow stuck in her back hurt with the slightest movement in her arms but she tried to ignore it as she got ready along side Zuko as the Dah li launched swooping arrows at them.

Katara concentrated on the water rising a semi large tidal to knock a good amount of the soldiers back stream. Zuko ran forward attacking the soldiers who got to close. Fighting together seemed their only option and half way through their fighting realized that's what they were doing.

Katara quickly hit adrenaline and forgot about her injury she started throwing ice daggers at the soldiers and hit a few of the men. Zuko attacked some with some fire blasts leaving only five Dah Li left. Zuko was fighting two off and three came for Katara, She spun herself using the motion of water to make a tidal wave flow from the water and crash on the soldiers. She then covered them beneath the water in rock solid ice. And fainted.

Zuko turned and caught sight of her fall into the water. He couldn't let her die. He owed her a lot. The benders who were closest started at him using huge maces that clocked his side. He winced at the pain but quickly charged them coming at them with fire blazing in his fists. He pushed his hands through their torso's and in one sweeping motion brought his hands out. As the bodies lay there he swiftly went to get Katara from drowning.

Frantically and struggling with his own abrasion he brought her back to shore. Her wound was bleeding badly.He looked for her clothes and noticed them wash down the stream. He quickly took his shirt off and wrapped her in it. The blood stained quickly and became the dominant color on the cloth. This situation just gets better and better he thought.

* * *

YOU cannot put a fire out; 

A thing that can ignite

Can go, itself, without a fan

Upon the slowest night.

You cannot fold a flood_  
_

And put it in a drawer,----

Because the winds would find it out,

And tell your cedar floor.

--Emily Dickinson


	10. Did You Miss Me?

Chapter 10

** Did You Miss Me?**

Zuko knelt down in the grass by Katara's body. He turned her over and breathed deep as he saw the arrow stick out from her back beneath her left shoulder blade. Please don't wake up he thought. He tugged the foreign object as best he could until it gave way. He threw the arrow down the stream. His face twisted with pain as he coddled his side. That mace to his side left a huge bruise.

She moaned in her unconscious state. He turned to her over to see her face in agony. He tightly wrapped her in his shirt and put her on his back slowly in piggy back style. Her arms dangled over his shoulders. He had to lean forward to balance her weight. He gathered his strength and took off back to the camp.

* * *

Aang awoke to the sound of crunching leaves. He looked up and saw the stars were disappearing. The first rays of reds and oranges sparkled through the trees. He looked to where the sound was coming from to find a huge dark figure proceeding through the forest. He looked to the others members for support but found they were all sleeping...and Katara and Zuko were missing. He squinted his eyes at the figure that was coming closer. He staggered up and held his staff vertical so one end rested on the ground. The faint light hit Zuko as he came out of the trees with the young water tribe girl. He noticed the avatar looking at him and he stiffened but still continued. 

"What did you do?" Aang asked in a very threatening tone. He pointed his staff at Zuko.

"She's bleeding badly." Zuko said indifferently. "Here." He took Katara off his back and held her in front of him. He adjusted himself as he cradled her body.

Aang looked like he was going to cry. "What did you do?" he asked again.

"We were attacked." Zuko answered. He was going to give Katara to Aang but he noticed he was too little to hold her weight. He decided to simply walk past him to the bag that held supplies.

"Put her down." Aang said as turned to Zuko.

Zuko didn't take well to obliging to demands but he decided starting a fight was not the best timing. He laid her body down. Leaving her there with the avatar. Aang jumped to Katara's side and turned her to find the blood soaking her back. Tears filled his eyes, then hot anger.

As Zuko walked nearer and nearer to the campsite he made loud crunches over dried leaves. Sokka awoke to Zuko leaning looking through the supplies gathering up some bandages. He turned to Sokka and then to Aang and Katara without a word. As he sat up and walked back to the unconscious girl.

Sokka focused on the place he was walking as searing fury swelled within him as he took in the body lying on the ground. Sokka quickly got up and in a fit of rage ran at Zuko. The Prince couldn't turn around quickly enough, he dropped the supplies as he was knocked to the ground. "You bastard!" He started pounding the already weak prince. Zuko set his hands aflame and placed them on Sokka's back who reacted with a loud yelp. He sat back breathing hard as he tried to rub his back. He looked with complete disgust at Zuko who was rubbing his bruised side.

* * *

I am - yet what I am, none cares or knows:  
My friends forsake me like a memory lost:  
I am the self-consumer of my woes --  
They rise and vanish in oblivious host,  
Like shadows in love's frenzied stifled throes  
And yet I am, and live-like vapours tost

Into the nothingness of scorn and noise,  
Into the living sea of waking dreams,  
Where there is neither sense of life or joys,  
But the vast shipwreck of my life's esteem:  
Even the dearest that I love the best  
Are strange-nay, rather, stranger than the rest.

I long for scenes where man hath never trod  
A place where woman never smiled or wept  
there to abide with my creator God,  
And sleep as I in childhood sweetly slept,  
Untroubling and untroubled where I lie  
The grass below, above, the vaulted sky.

--John Clare

This poem reminded me of Zuko and thought of the hostilities between him and Sokka how he just doesn't want to get to know him.

* * *


	11. Why Is She In Your Clothes?

Chapter 11

** Why Is She In Your Clothes?**

Toph and Iroh were awakened to all the fuss. Toph didn't know what was going on beyond the fact that someone had screamed. Iroh in great concern walked to the young girl they were fighting about. Aang had grabbed at the supplies and was trying to clean the wound. He had more concern for the girl then the Sokka vs. Zuko fight part two.

"What's going on?" Toph asked as she walked over to the little gathering.

"Zuko hurt Katara…badly." Sokka responded with a gruff in his voice as he watched the prince get up.

Zuko turned to Sokka. "I could have left her for dead you know, do you think if I harmed her I would have left her behind. Then come here no less"

"Is he lying Toph?" Aang asked from Katara's side. Iroh had sat down next to him and had propped the girl up to bandage her back. He checked her pulse. It was slow. He looked very wearily upon the girl. She needed to wake up.

Toph walked over to him and he stood perfectly still. "Did you harm her"

"No" he replied.

"Then who did?" She asked.

"The Dah Li found us." He said. Then immediately wished he used a different set of words.

"What were you doing with my sister at night…alone?" Sokka asked as he got up, now taking into consideration that she was wrapped in his clothes.

Zuko turned to him. "Nothing"

"Where are her clothes?" Sokka was finding it hard to stay put and not jump the prince again. He was waiting for confirmation that he was full of it from Toph to strike again.

"They washed down the stream in the fight." He replied looking at Sokka, preparing himself for another attack. Sokka looked to Toph who responded he was telling the truth.

Iroh turned to Aang. "Get her some water; I'm going to give her some tea that should wake her up." He turned to Toph. "Do you mind making a tea cup"

Toph shrugged and bended one quickly. Aang took the cup and went to the stream looking back at Zuko. He felt just as worried as Sokka about this situation. As he approached the stream he noticed something moving caught on some rocks. The blues and whites were darkened by the water that soaked them. He bended the water to lift the clothes to him. He put water in the cup and air blew the clothes dry.

"Why is she naked?" Sokka asked directly at Zuko.

"I didn't undress her if that's what you're asking." Unmoving from Sokka's Gaze.

"Then why is she covered in your clothes?" Sokka asked with a slight growl.

"She's in his clothes?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, explain yourself." Sokka squinted his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest at the exiled man.

Zuko didn't want to explain the moments before the fight and was purposefully trying to avoid that conversation.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Sokka was getting impatient as he watched Zuko thinking hard about events with his sister.

Aang walked back up the hill carrying the clothes and the tea cup. Zuko and Sokka turned to Aang who carried Katara's clothes. Aang gave the cup to Iroh who in return heated it with his hands. He placed some of the tea leaves he collected the day before and gently sat Katara up.

"I found them in the stream." He replied.

"Found what?" Toph asked.

"Katara's clothes" Aang replied as he held them out for the rest to see.

Katara began coughing as she awoke to the fumes from the tea. Iroh smiled that she was ok. She was still very weak. Aang dropped her clothes and ran to her side. "Katara are you ok?" He asked concerned.  
Tears swelled in Katara's face. "It hurts." She let out softly.

Toph turned back to the camp to retrieve her water canister.

"Here drink this. It should help." Iroh put the tea in her hands. She sipped it very slowly.

Toph returned with the canister. "Here, Katara. You probably need this." Toph smiled.

Katara took the canister and put water on her hands. She then bent her hand around to try and place it on her wound. Which at first was difficult but she forced herself through the pain and concentrated. She slowly felt her strength

return and she sighed a big breath of relief.

Aang went hugged his friend with tears meeting the corners of his eyes. "I was so worried." He whispered.

She hugged him back. "Aang I'm ok." She said weakly.

Sokka went and sat by her side. The group now surrounded Katara except one exiled prince.

Sokka looked at Katara with intense concern. "Are you alright." He asked very seriously.

Katara let go of Aang who sat back. She turned to her brother.

"I'll be ok Sokka." She smiled.

"Did he do anything to you?" Sokka asked as he pointed to Zuko was half paying to attention to the group, standing by himself.

Katara's eyes got wide as she flashed through the happenings of the night. She looked at Zuko who met her eyes back. It seemed as if the world had paused and the circumstances at that moment exchanged through their eyes as their own little secret. But for how long?

* * *

WILD nights! Wild nights! 

Were I with thee,

Wild nights should be

Our luxury!

Futile the winds_  
_

To a heart in port,—

Done with the compass,

Done with the chart.

Rowing in Eden!

Ah! the sea!_  
_

Might I but moor

To-night in thee!

--Emily Dickinson. Oh what wild nights indeed. Hint hint ;)


	12. Zuko The Pervert

Chapter 12

**Zuko The Pervert**

The light was became brighter through the forest and morning had officially approached with the sun rising waking the early birds.  
Katara tried to think hard to last night's events. The fight was a huge blur in her mind. Looking into his eyes he reminded her of something else besides the fight. She received the clear image that entered her mind as she remembered herself sitting in the stream naked with Zuko with those golden eyes looking down at her. Him putting his hand to her mouth to shut her up while she was completely exposed.

She clenched his clothes that were wrapped on her body making sure parts she didn't want showing being exposed. She slowly sat up anger burning behind her cool blue eyes.

Zuko stiffened as she approached him not sure what she was thinking.

She stood tall before him, holding his clothes draped around her body with one hand. He returned the look of fierceness she presenting to him.

SMACK!

"You pervert!" she exclaimed.

Zuko eyes wide as he slowly turned his face back to face her. She had left a hand mark on his scarred cheek, making the scar stand out and irritated.He lifted his hand to rub it gently his expression in complete disarray. Anger still swelling deep in her. The rest of the group paused, facing the two opposite benders, waiting for the next response.

"What did he do to you Katara?" Sokka came rushing to her side to try and hold up her garments.

Katara blushed realizing what she would have to tell her brother. Zuko noticed her face turn red and his eyes widened as the same thought entered his head of their meeting in the stream. He felt his cheeks get hot and decided to turn around.

"He was spying on me while I was bathing…" she answered quietly.

Sokka and Aang's jaws dropped. Iroh didn't react he just looked very serious at the situation in front of his nephew. Toph grinned this was becoming just one big amusement for her. She could feel the reactions of all the individuals in her group. One in particular that was curious to her was the reaction of Aang. Was this jealousy?

"I was not spying on you peasant!" Zuko turned around hotly.

"I was naked and you saw me, I call that spying!" Katara shot back.

"I fell, I told you that!"

"I saw you looking at me before we fought the Dah li!" She retorted.

"You have nothing to LOOK at!" Zuko angrily looked at her. He was sick of being accused for things that weren't true. Or perhaps semi true.

Toph starts laughing feeling his flat out lie. She covers her mouth so no one notices. Iroh turned an eye to her and smiled.

"Besides your scream sent them coming at us in the first place!" Zuko added.

"Well you shouldn't have surprised me!" Katara defended.

"Well you shouldn't have been bathing in the middle of the night!"

As much as Sokka hated to admit it he agreed with Zuko about Katara bathing alone like that.

"Wait." Aang came up from behind Katara. "So you did fight the Dah li with him last night?" He looked to Katara. She looked at him and nodded.

Zuko was annoyed with this statement. He thought they already went over this but apparently they needed more confirmation.

"But he was also the one who rescued you young lady." Iroh cut in.

Katara blushed realizing now why she was wrapped in Zuko's shirt and why he was shirtless.

Sokka went and retrieved Katara's clothes and hands them to her. She takes them slowly and looks up at Zuko with anger fading coming to the conclusion without him she would have been dead. Zuko notices her face soften and found his own anger fading.

Katara took a big breath. "Thank you…for saving me."

"No need." He replied gruffly.

"Huh?"

"We're even." He answered simply crossing his arms.

Katara looked at him with complete wonder.

Sokka put his arm around his sister and nudged her to walk together into the woods so she could change. She looked behind while walking watching as Zuko helped his uncle up. What is his deal she wondered? She then turned ahead ready to receive the lecture from her brother that was about to ensue.

* * *

TAKE heed of loving me ;  
At least remember, I forbade it thee ;  
Not that I shall repair my unthrifty waste  
Of breath and blood, upon thy sighs and tears,  
By being to thee then what to me thou wast ;  
But so great joy our life at once outwears.  
Then, lest thy love by my death frustrate be,  
If thou love me, take heed of loving me. 

Take heed of hating me,  
Or too much triumph in the victory ;  
Not that I shall be mine own officer,  
And hate with hate again retaliate ;  
But thou wilt lose the style of conqueror,  
If I, thy conquest, perish by thy hate.  
Then, lest my being nothing lessen thee,  
If thou hate me, take heed of hating me.

Yet love and hate me too ;  
So these extremes shall ne'er their office do ;  
Love me, that I may die the gentler way ;  
Hate me, because thy love's too great for me ;  
Or let these two, themselves, not me, decay ;  
So shall I live thy stage, not triumph be.  
Lest thou thy love and hate, and me undo,  
O let me live, yet love and hate me too.

--John Donne. --one of my fav poets. I'm a nerd. Anyway hahaha I love Toph because no one can fool her.


	13. It Is An Evil Plan

Chapter 13

**It Is An Evil Plan...**

The Dah Li agents that had survived the fight from the attack against Katara and Zuko reported back to a base that was hidden deep within the mountain range outside the walls of Ba Sing Sae.

They had been knocked out from the first tidal wave that Katara had swung at them. When they had awoken they found the members from their team dead and others half frozen under the stream.

Long Feng was standing in the front of a dark room that was covered in weaponry. The shadows made this dark man blend in with them as he listened patiently as the members told him how the water bender of the avatar group had joined sides with a fire bender. He smiled at this information of the fire bender but held complete discontent at the failure of his agents.

"Young bending children taking out an elite team of Dah Li members. Disgraceful. Please at least tell me you know something about the fire bender." He pondered how one was so close to Ba Sing sae.

One of the Dah Li members spoke up. "We don't really know anything sir except he had a huge scar around his left eye."

Long Feng curved the corners of his mouth upward. "Ju-Di get me the wanted posters that are posted in nearby kingdoms."

The woman named Ju-Di bowed and retrieved the posters in scrolls. Long Feng took them from her hand and began unraveling them one by one until he stopped at one particular one holding it up at his face level. He evenly looked at the soldiers.

"Did the bender look like this?" He asked the Dah Li as he turned the poster to face them.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Is this man also with him?" Pointing to the picture of Iroh below Zuko's.

"At the stream we didn't see him sir. But I think the team that attacked them the day before did get an old man who they thought was left for dead."

"When you return to the where abouts of the avatar and his little friends refrain from attacking. Watch them closely. Make sure the old man looks like this. And if he does take him here alive. Permission to bend only as necessary. Scaring them off the mountain obviously won't work."

"What about the Prince?" one agent spoke up.

"Take him to Lake Logai. You are Dismissed." The Dah Li along with Ju-Di left the room leaving their leader in his thoughts.

Long Feng smiled as he sat down looking at the wanted poster. The Dragon of West was close to Ba Sing Sae. He couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

Huh ! It is evil. My, it is so evil ! It is a bad, bad plan... that will hurt many people... that are good. I think it"s great, "cause it"s so bad. 

I-I see... I think. But, Master Betty, what of the Chosen One

Hmm. I"ll kill him. I"ll kill him dead. Hmm, like with-- with a rock or something. Like a-- like a stone.

From Kung pow you know Long Feng is totally Betty. That's all I could think of was this line as I wrote it LOL


	14. The Separation

Chapter 14

**The Separation**

"Uncle it's time we go back." Zuko looked to the old man.

"Are you sure Prince Zuko seems to me that you and that young water bender girl are hitting it off quite well." He chuckled.

Aang paused at that statement remembering the fact Zuko saw Katara, his Katara _naked_. He really hoped they would leave soon.

"Uncle another moment with that woman and I'll go nuts. You're well and stronger now so we can leave."

Toph walked over to Zuko and tugged his arm.

"What?" he asked shortly.

She motioned for him to come closer to her face. He did so without thinking. The earth bender whispered in his ear and Zuko blushed. He started walking abruptly away. Then stopped a good distance away from the campsite. "Uncle." Zuko said in a cracked voice. "Uncle." He said again adjusting his voice. "We really need to go."

Aang walked over to Toph. "Um, Toph what did you say to him exactly?"

Toph grinned. "I'm going to miss that guy he seems like a billion times more fun to tease then Sokka." She laughed. "No wonder Sokka got on his case."

Aang looked at her puzzled. "What does that mean?"

They watched Zuko trying to convince his uncle to leave.

"Let's just say he really didn't mean everything he said to Katara."

Aang got the gist and now couldn't wait for them to leave.

Toph felt that same uneasiness from Aang that she did earlier. This group is just begging to be my entertainment she thought.

Katara returned with Sokka both looking exhausted from arguing over whether or not Katara needs permission to be by herself. Dressed in her own usual outfit holding Zuko's garments under her arm she walked over to him and handed his shirt back. He unraveled it to find the big blood stain on the back. Oh good he thought.

"Are you leaving?" Katara asked quietly as Zuko started putting his shirt back on.

"Yes and don't count on the next time we meet it will be on such friendly terms either." Zuko responded sort of darkly.

She shot him a look of annoyance for being so stubborn. Then Katara's eyes grew as she noticed the big bruise on his side before he finished putting on his shirt. She was about to see if she could help as Sokka interrupted her.

"We were never on friendly terms. I say we had more of a rocky truce then anything. Describing the occurrences here with the word friend in it is pretty much out of the question." Sokka haughtily intervened.

"You're half to blame for that Sokka." Katara spit back to her brother.

"What did I tell you Aang? A pain in the ass later." Sokka said as he walked to the campsite and started wrapping up his sleeping bag.

Aang stood there with uncertainty looking at Zuko. Is he still after him after they helped him so much, was he just waiting to pay off a debt? There was still so much they didn't understand about him or perhaps Zuko didn't know about them.

Katara looked at Zuko and sighs. "Do you want me to help you with that bruise?" She asked sort of quizzically.

Zuko was surprised she still wanted to help him. The bruise was definitely not going to help his travels down the mountain and if they ran in to the Dah Li that would only ruin the situation more. He weighed his pros and cons to letting this woman touch him again, feeling she made too much of a fuss healing him all the time. He looked at her eyes and he saw she really didn't seem to mind as much as he did. What was her deal? He asked himself. One minute yelling her head off at him the next willing to help him.

He forced himself to nod hoping it would be done quickly. Katara lifted her water canister and poured the water on her palm. He stood still as she lifted his shirt. Aang watched in silent jealousy as Katara touched this man. He knew she was right to help but he would have rather they not be near each other at all.

As she finished she spoke up. "So you need Aang?" Katara asked confidently to Zuko. He turned his vision to her from looking at Sokka and Aang.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well the world needs him more then you." She responded with a smirk and turned back to help her group pack the supplies. "Come on Aang." She pulled his arm to turn with her so he would help and stop gawking at Zuko. Aang let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Katara.

Iroh was taken back and yet pleased with Katara's wise words as he watched his nephew slowly come his way.

"What do plan to do now Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked his nephew as he began walking past him.

"We should head back to the city." He replied.

"What about the avatar? Are you really fine with just leaving him here?" Iroh asked skeptically.

"As of right now we'll let him go." Zuko replied deflated not sure himself about this decision. "I just want to get off this forsaken mountain." he added frustrated.

Iroh smiled at his nephew. "Alright Zuko let's go."

Iroh waved at the small group and put his arm around Zuko's shoulder who didn't look back as they walked away. Katara and Aang waved at Iroh in return. Toph nodded at his direction. Sokka mumbled to himself good riddance as he stuffed their carrying bag.

* * *

A DIVINE IMAGE 

Cruelty has a human heart,  
And Jealousy a human face;  
Terror the human form divine,  
And Secrecy the human dress.

The human dress is forged iron,  
The human form a fiery forge,  
The human face a furnace sealed,  
The human heart its hungry gorge.

--William Blake

I think this is more for Aang even though he is pretty much divine, he is still human and can hold as many negatives as positives just like everyone else. He is still human.


	15. The Kidnap

Chapter 15

**The Kidnap**

Katara looked around their site one last time and concluded that everything was picked up. She a put a finger to her mother's necklace absentmindedly. If it was out of comfort or habit she was not sure but it just felt nice to feel its cool surface as she closed her eyes.

She stood beneath a tree a few feet from Sokka, Toph and Aang looking for peace within herself. After the events with their now semi enemies she needed to clear her head.

Instead it only flashed memories that reminded her of Zuko. Or perhaps it was old Zuko. How different this man had become since the encounter at the North Pole. Or was it because he looked so different and down to earth with out all his reinforcements? She compared his demeanor. Even so there was a calmness about him thinking back to his face at the stream. Everything about him seemed so sad. His soft 'thank you' ran through her mind over and over again. How distant he sounded she pondered.

Aang looked at Katara as she stood under one of the nearby trees deep in contemplation. He walked over to her and smiled. "Katara?"

Cut from her daze Katara looked to the young air bender. "What is it Aang?"

Aang didn't know how to approach this topic but felt he needed to get it out in the open and hoped she wouldn't get mad. He looked shyly to the ground and looked up at her without moving his face. "You…know…?"

"Know what Aang?" Katara looked at him puzzled.

Aang started to get squeamish wishing he hadn't said anything at all. He took a big breath and blew it out. He looked her in the eye. "Did anything happen between you and Zuko…last night?" There he said it. Now his last question swirled in his mind was if she would let him live?

Katara's mind started piecing together the embarrassing memory of being caught naked. By Zuko no less.

"Why Aang." She forged a smile. "Do you really think I'm that cheap?" Her tone angered and hurt.

"No Katara…I I I.." Aang began to stutter.

"You're unbelievable if you think I would run off with Zuko!" Rage blared through her azure eyes. She was so upset with him she couldn't even look at him anymore. She walked down to the stream to find peace in the water.

"Way to go Aang." Sokka interjected sarcastically. "And we just got her to calm down too after that Zuko is a pervert fight. Which I wouldn't put past him."

"It's called being a boy. I wouldn't put past you either Sokka." Toph said indifferently as she scratched her back.

Sokka looked at her. "I resent that."

"What being a boy?" she teased.

"You guys just don't let up do?" Aang sighed as he sat down in the grass.

"Aang why don't you go apologize to Katara?" Sokka pleaded. "We need to get back to the city."

"We can't leave yet. We still haven't found Appa." Aang tried to persuade. "Besides, we still don't know what is up with the Dah Li in the mountains."

"Aang we still don't know what is up with the Dah Li in Ba Sing Sae and we still haven't seen the Earth King which is I'm sorry to say more imperative."

"How can you say that Sokka?" Aang started to feel angry.

"Look Aang I said I'm sorry it's true though. If we don't get to the Earth King about black sun then how are we going to at least weaken the fire nation? It's been trouble enough that talking about war is forbidden and having to wait in the city to see him, but our time is precious." Sokka looked to the avatar unwavering.

Aang knew Sokka was right, he was more frustrated that they had no leads on where to find him. He got up slowly, depressed they had to give up on the search. He decided to go talk to Katara and apologize.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Zuko and Iroh. 

It was nearing the end of day as they approached the bottom of the mountain. The spare flat land that sat between the mountains and the walls coming closer to their destination. Going down hill was extremely faster then walking up hill and they believed they could reach their apartment before nightfall. That was of course if Iroh would stop inspecting all supposed tea leaves they would came across.

"Uncle is this really necessary? You collected a bunch yesterday." Zuko complained crossing his arms.

"Nephew we want to make this trip the most we can for our shop. It needs some major work and there are untapped resources in these mountains." Iroh brushed fingers through his beard pensively looking at some foliage.

"But if we hurry we might hurry before it has been dark too long." Zuko stated motioning towards the city.

"Fine fine." Iroh had given in taking a few of the leaves he had been scrutinizing. He sat up and stretched his back looking over to Zuko.

Zuko looked over the land in silent thought of every thing that had happened. His most important thought was how he was going to capture the avatar. He obviously had business in Ba Sing Sae. What the group was really doing they had not told them nor did Zuko particularly care. All he cared for was the fact the avatar was there in the city with him and his future was that much more a reality.

Iroh walked to his nephew. "What are you thinking about Prince Zuko?"

"Nothing Uncle let's just go." Zuko tiredly responded.

Iroh raised an eyebrow at the boy, knowing quite well he was stricken with conflictions. "So Prince Zuko it appears you had a busy night." Iroh continued after they started walking downhill.

Zuko suddenly thought about the water peasant in the stream completely naked, his uncle had purposely mentioned this to throw his thoughts off the avatar. Even so these notions still made him feel uncomfortable. In his banishment Zuko never had superfluous thoughts about girls like most boys his age. He didn't have the time or choice if he wanted to be accepted by his father. Even so he had been in that situation with out preparation and it uncovered primitive emotions inside Zuko that he didn't know how or want to know how to deal with.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Zuko nervously retorted.

"Alright Prince Zuko." Iroh answered softly. "Just promise me one thing."

"What Uncle?"

"You didn't take advantage of that poor girl did you?" Iroh slightly teased. He knew full well that his nephew wouldn't go there but perhaps it wouldn't lighten his mood whether or not he knew it.

"What!" Zuko spun to face his uncle.

"Calm down Prince Zuko I know you're not that type of man." Iroh replied defensively yet smiled.

Zuko gave his uncle a look of annoyance then turned front and kept treading along.

There was a slight rustle in the surrounding area as the continued their journey. Iroh shot a curious eye to the sound.

They approached the near bottom of the mountain the flat ground between Ba Sing Se and the mountains decreasing in distance. They had heard a few more rustles since the first one. The feeling of being watched crept over them nearer to the bottom.

"Zuko." Iroh whispered.

Zuko gave a small grunt that he acknowledged him.

"On my count to three we run Zuko." Iroh continued under his breath.

Zuko gave a wandering eye to their surroundings and believed to have seen a hard green hat for instant disappear behind some not to distant brush. He gave a slight nod.

"One….two….three go!" Iroh took off down the side Zuko ran in front. At that moment the Dah Li popped from their hiding places closing in on the royalty.

Iroh and Zuko had come to a complete stop as they Dah Li appeared blocking their path. They stood and looked around finding they were surrounded by about 14 Dah Li agents. Their circle enclosing with each step the Dah Li took towards them.

"What do you want?" Iroh asked to the group.

"We have come for you Dragon of the West." Seven Dah Li focused on Iroh as the other ones went for Zuko.

Iroh shot bursts at his new enemies. They waved the fire using their maces to redirect the flames path. Then to his surprise hit the ground and bended earth at the old man who ducked missing his head by a few inches.

Zuko was having his own troubles as the benders began shaking the ground to where Zuko stood. To the Dah Li's dismay Zuko was too quick on feet to be bothered with a shaking ground and quickly came to the lowered on his hands knocking a few soldiers down waving his feet in a circular path aflame with fire.

The old general tried to back off the soldiers as best he could but he couldn't move fast enough to the ones behind him as two soldiers simultaneously bended two boulders from the ground. They waved their maces and the huge rocks shot forth knocking the old man unconscious.

Zuko filled with rage at the sight of his uncle lying on the ground. But now it was a fourteen on one instead of two on seven. His odds were not working for him.

He took out his frustration on his attackers surrounding himself in fire. He was able to back off a few of the agents. Even so they quickly waved their arms forward as Zuko went for a few members to his front as they bended the ground up in huge mass at his back. He lost sight in his eyes his thoughts turning gray as blood spewed from his lips. He landed on the ground lifeless as the Dah Li began gathering him and his uncle.

"We'll take the general to Long Feng. Take the prince to Lake Logai." One of the agents commanded to his soldiers.

"What about after Lake Logai?" One of the agents enquired.

"We release him of course." The head soldier smirked.

* * *

Don't worry Zuko won't be brainwashed to fall in love with Katara. He will actually love her. 

TO fight aloud is very brave,

But gallanter, I know,

Who charge within the bosom,

The cavalry of woe.

Who win, and nations do not see,_  
_

Who fall, and none observe,

Whose dying eyes no country

Regards with patriot love.

We trust, in plumed procession,

For such the angels go,_  
_

Rank after rank, with even feet

And uniforms of snow.

--Emily Dickinson


	16. Iroh The Prisoner

Chapter 16

**Iroh The Prisoner**

Iroh awoke stiffly his muscles aching. He looked around his encampment sorely. It was dark with weak light coming through some elevated tiny windows. He searched to his left and found strong bars with a door that blended into them. His prison was a very small room and had just enough space for a small cot and few feet to walk around. He could look through the side bars and see the empty cells that sat side by side. Looking far out his cell it was eerily dark with dust that trickled with the light. The ground and walls were of complete metal, probably because of expected prisoners to be earth benders. He lifted his hands to find them enclosed in large iron gloves with a metal chain crossing between.

He curiously looked at it then put them down at the echoing sound of footsteps. A man emerged with two guards before Iroh out of the shadows, the man smiling at the old man's plight.

"Well is it not the Dragon of the West? How lucky are we people of Ba Sing Sae are for you to travel our way." The man confidently looked at Iroh.

"Indeed." Iroh replied skeptically. "Is this how Ba Sing Sae treats all its returning guests?"

"Only the ones who were once a threat." Long Feng replied not amused.

"Where is my nephew?" His mind finally awoke from grogginess.

"Don't worry." He grinned. "We have special plans for him. Just like we have for you."

Iroh look dissatisfied with that answer. "What plans?"

"That is something for you to find out later. I only came down here to see that I have captured the right man. Unbelievable, who would have thought we would have the Dragon of the West in one of our own humble holding cells."

"Who are you?" Iroh asked pensively. "You know who I am."

"Long Feng. Not that it will matter. But I do need confirmation from you." Long Feng motioned to one of soldiers. "It appears you were in our custody once before."

Iroh thought about the last time he was captured. It was the Dah li last time as well. His face discontented at the reminder of being logged all that way with no clothes.

One of the men brought the missing general's garments to Long Feng who held them up for Iroh to see.

"We kept these after we caught you hoping you would come our way again."

"Alright so you have my clothes. Did you do my laundry how thoughtful." He carefully joked

"It will give you authenticity, being in peasant clothes won't make you threatening." Long Feng narrowed his eyes at Iroh.

* * *

In case you were wondering this story is no where near ended, maybe approaching the middle.I'm hoping to finish before the season starts. Crosses fingers. Yeah I couldn't find a poem for this part. Well anyway I hope people are enjoying it so far. Much love to the people who come back for more. Thank you readers!

* * *


	17. The City of Power

Chapter 17

**The City Of Power**

Back in the city the avatar group was trying to figure out a way to see the Earth King. They were sitting around in their little house.

"I can't believe they expect us to wait." Sokka complained as he turned over on the floor.

"I think they're just buying time." Toph let out with a sigh. She then sat up feeling the ground with her hand.

Momo looked up at the sound of shuffling feet in great numbers. Aang noticed Momo's reaction and looked out the window.

"You guys where is everyone going?" Aang asked as he watched person by person walk by their house.

They sat up except for Toph who had noticed the numbers of people through the ground's vibrations.

Katara walked over to Aang and looked over his shoulder. "Hmm..I don't know Aang." She lowered her brows.

Sokka walked outside and approached one of the people walking by. "Excuse me. Excuse me." They kept walking by. Getting frustrated with being ignored he jumped into the path of an on-coming people.

"Excuse me!" He put his hands up to a husband and wife motioning them to stop. They halted in surprise. "Hello, I was wondering where everyone was going?"

"We are off to hear the announcements." The wife informed.

"Announcements for what?" Sokka looked suspiciously at them.

"Well it's time to hear about the progress of the city. We are fortunate to have such caring officials who won't hide their actions from the people." She smiled and bowed with her husband continuing their way with the rest of the crowd.

Katara, Aang and Toph came out and joined Sokka with Momo on Aang's shoulder.

They looked at each other with worry as they glanced back at the direction the crowd was headed. In a silent consent they started down with crowd. They began approaching the front of the castle where a tall platform had been bended from the ground. A man on top was looking over the crowd with Dah Li Agents surrounding below.

There was a hushed silence as the man watched the last of the people trickled into the large crowd.

He cleared his throat. "For the people of the upper ring I'm proud to announce that our earth kingdom coinage is worth more for a coin then any other earth kingdom currency."

A slight cheer was throughout the crowd.

"Our farmland has an increased in produce, especially bountiful this year corn and peas."

Another cheer was heard.

The man on the platform continued his messages. Sokka turned to friends in wonder. "Why do they need to announce this stuff, seems sort of odd. They can't put it in a newspaper?" Sokka asked deep in thought scratching his chin.

"Yeah and why do people cheer for it too?" Aang asked totally not grasping the idea of what could be exciting about such details.

"You guys these people are not really happy." Toph let out quietly. "I can feel the tension through the crowd, they're nervous."

They looked at Toph then back to the man on top of the platform puzzled.

"Our technology is considered the most superb of the other nations. With agriculture and construction are done in a much faster rate then all other nations."

The crowd cheered again.

"There is been great concern for our city and it seems that we have had some issues with people trying to change our way of life and great culture." He looked over the crowd.

The crowd began booing. He smiled at their expected reaction. "If one is to remain a good citizen of Ba Sing Sae they shall not be caught reading the following works. The Earth of Mankind, The Federalist Papers, and Two Treatises of Government. These books are an insult to our culture and shall be shunned upon for their creation."

The crowd had a silent uncertain cheer at this notion which quickly grew to large joyful cries to please the man.

"Now for the announcement you have been waiting for. According to our records the activity of crime has been lowered dramatically. Also with the problem of kidnapping the Dah li have been on the heels of the man who had been suspected for some time. He is now in our custody."

Great shouts of approval were heard throughout the masses. The small group looked at each other in surprise.

"Kidnapping?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Toph can you tell if he is telling the truth?" Sokka turned to the short girl.

"No he is to far away and the crowd mixes me up, I'm having trouble keeping clear who you guys are. The vibrations are too much." She replied disappointedly.

"Unfortunately," The man continued, "There has been no sign of the children but we have not stopped looking into this matter. Thank you for your patience. That is all." He waved his hand for the crowd to leave.

They watched the man lower to the ground from the platform. The crowd had turned their backs and headed back to their individual dwellings.

There was one couple that was not moving with the crowd. Aang Noticed it as the couple Sokka had stopped earlier.

Aang approached the husband and wife with the gang following his footsteps. "What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"They didn't find him!" the wife balled as she tugged her husband's shirt. "They never find them!"

The husband looked around for any sign of Dah Li agents. "Our son was kidnapped. It has been 4 days since we saw him last. We were hoping today they would have him. We can only be thankful that they captured the man."

"You're lying." Toph pointed at the man.

The husband looked frightened at this accusation. "No please, the Dah Li only protect its citizens of the great city of Ba Sing Sae. We must go come on Hunny." He pulled his wife to her feet and gave her slight push to head home. They walked away slowly from the dumbfounded group.

"Protect its citizens my foot." Toph let out let annoyed with such spineless people.

* * *

Like I said it is an evil evil plan. 


	18. A Blue Spirit Named Zuko

Chapter 18

**A Blue Spirit Named Zuko**

The sky had turned to night over Ba Sing Sae. When Zuko awoke he was laying on the ground in a dark alley looking up at stars that made it through the squeezed buildings. His thoughts blurred and found he had a great headache. He looked around him weakly trying to figure out where he was rubbing his head. Memories slowly coming back to him, he had the distant feeling that something was misplaced though. What was he doing here? He got up slowly and wondered down the path into the open streets. His head throbbed. He needed tea the strong urge hit him hoping it would sooth his head.

He kept walking looking for something familiar. Until he noticed the forsaken tea shop he worked at. He knew his apartment was not far. The sights began looking more familiar to him but something still was not right. As he made his way to the steps he noticed a flier stuck the wall. A lost flying bison all it took for Zuko's long standing goal to be realized once more. Despite his headache he ran to his room and quickly suited for a night of searching. 'He's here' was all that came to his mind as he dressed. After he was suited he tied his mask wearily to his face. He quickly grabbed his swords as he climbed out the window so not to be seen leaving from the front door.

He began hopping from the roofs of the buildings. He wasn't stopping until he found his prize. Unfortunately he had to bring himself to a halt every so often to try and sooth his thoughts. As he crept his way to the inner ring he noticed the annoying warrior with his sister walking towards a nice housing district. Good he thought they'll lead me to him. He followed through the impressive neighborhood in the shadows. He jumped down from the rooftops making a soft crunch on the gravel. Katara thought she heard something and looked behind to find a quiet solitary lane.

"What is it Katara?" Sokka asked following her lead searching for something out of place.

"I guess nothing. I thought I heard something is all." She shrugged.

Zuko watched as they entered the fancy house given to them by the government. He silently walked towards the window and peered in only to find a bugged eyed lemur sitting on the window ledge. The lemur in shock looked at the blue faced mask smiling at him as panic hit. The screech made the whole group turn to see what the fuss was. Yet when they looked nothing was there in the window. Zuko had jumped quickly to the roof out of sight. He peered upside down to see Katara calming the frightened creature. Everyone's backs turned to his vision as they worried about their pet.

Zuko quietly crept through the window when the young earth bender turned his way. He stood still not knowing if she knew he was there or not. She, however, immediately recognized it as Zuko, his system of vibrations mapped uniquely like his uncle, probably the warmth of being a fire bender he gave off set his presence apart from most people through the ground. Aang noticed her turn back towards the window and was stunned to see the Blue spirit standing in the room behind them. Swords ready to pounce. Katara and Sokka twisted to see the unknown threatening figure. The group got in a ready fighting stance unafraid of this intruder.

As Zuko took a step forward his thoughts blacked out his final strength giving. He fell to the ground in mask and all in the avatar's home.

"Who is that?" Sokka asked bewildered by the man in costume on their floor.

"Remember those wanted posters we would see in our travels, I think I saw this mask a couple times." Katara answered trying to think back to their expeditions keeping the figure in her sight. She walked slowly toward him.

"You guys can't tell? And I thought I was the blind one." Toph sarcastically stated.

Katara knelt down to the man's side. His breathing was heavy yet even.

"Then who is it Toph?" Sokka replied irritated by Toph's condescending attitude.

Katara began pulling the mask off his face.

"It's Zuko." Katara and Aang said in unison.

"Well, what a surprise!" Sokka threw his arms up in the air in annoyance and anger. "Hey, how did you know it was him Aang?" Sokka turned around.

"Remember when I was captured by the fire nation?" Aang tried to carefully prong Sokka's memory.

"Vaguely, I think Katara and I were really sick or something. Right?" Sokka held his chin pondering the memories.

"Well anyway Zuko sort of helped me escape in that outfit." Aang continued shyly. "He was helping me and yet not helping at the same time, but without him I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Katara tried snapping her fingers to try and wake Zuko up. The group looked at her quizzically.

"What? I wanted to see how out he was. He is defiantly out." She defended.

"Well what do we do with him?" Sokka asked.

"Well something is not right with him." Katara looked at the unconscious man as she slid her arm behind his back carefully lifting him peering into his peaceful face. She searched him over for an injury that made him collapse.

"Please don't tell me you just realized that." Sokka looked worried at his sister.

"Oh please Sokka, we can't just kick him out." Katara faced her brother stubbornly.

"Yes. Yes we can!" Sokka responded shocked by his sister's will to help the enemy. "He saw you naked, my sister _naked_; I don't help guys who look at my sister in the nude. Much less, oh, I don't know try and kill us at every freaking turn since we found Aang! Then crawl through my window!"

"Yeah, well I help guys who have saved my life." Katara hotly retorted.

As much as Aang hated to admit they were both right. Zuko was a fire bender and most likely no friend to this city. He was no friend of theirs either, yet, there he was in obvious need of help. He had no where to go. The part about Katara was an unpleasant reminder though. Fighting Zuko was one thing, but for the young air bender's heart that struck too close to home.

"We have to help Sokka." Aang quietly decided.

"Sure like at the North Pole, so he can come into our lives again and then we help him again. When do people show gratitude to the people who want to hurt them all the time? I know Aang you want to have this ideal world where everyone holds hands and sings kum-by-a but get practical. This guy doesn't want to be our friend, tonight is only proof of that, everything that happened in the mountains doesn't mean a thing a to him, all that matters is taking you back to his father and sneaking late night glimpses of my sister." Sokka argued.

"He did say 'the next time we meet won't be on friendly terms." Toph tried to make her speech sound important while she imitated Zuko. "But I say we help him. But not for his sake, for his uncle's. He needs his nephew and I don't want to be the one responsible for taking that away." Toph stood to her feet immovable from her position.

"Yeah, his uncle we'll take him to his uncle in the morning." Aang suddenly felt more relaxed about this situation.

Katara looked at the sleeping body resting on her arm.

Sokka sighed knowing he was beaten again. "This group needs a dose of common sense if we are going to survive." He walked down the hall frustrated and tired as he slammed the door to his room behind him.

"So what do we do with him? When he wakes up he probably won't be happy." Toph asked the remaining members.

"We'll we are always prepared for his crappy attitude. We just need to restrain him somehow." Katara pondered.

"No problem." Toph exclaimed. "Put him somewhere where he can rest ok first." Toph went out and gathered lots of rocks.

When she returned they had placed Zuko on some pillows that were on the ground, giving his back some support placed near the table that sat in the middle of room.

"This worked in the mountains." She replied hopefully. She bended the rocks to Zuko's hand's and feet then with a push downward connected the four bands to the ground with reinforced earth. "There he shouldn't be able to move." She clapped her hands together.

"Do we watch him?" Katara asked looking to Aang and Toph.

"What? You don't trust my bending?" Toph asked slightly clenching her hands.

"No its not that, it's just someone needs to be here when he wakes up so he doesn't lose it." Katara explained.

They looked each other then the unconscious trouble maker wearily.

"Well not me!" Toph rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to bed you two deal with him." She walked sleepily down the hall leaving Katara and Aang to compromise.

"Well?" She shrugged looking at Aang.

"I'll stay out here and watch him Katara. You go to bed." He offered hoping she would take it. He didn't want her alone with Zuko another night.

"But he's after you Aang, if you're the first thing he sees it will be way harder to calm him down. And besides he obviously has some sort of pain, where I don't know, but I can aide him better then anyone else." Katara persuaded. She was afraid for Aang's safety as he was afraid for her.

He nodded though giving in to the fact him probably being alone with Zuko was way worse then Katara. He hugged her good night and told her to be careful. She nodded as he took his arms away.

She watched him go to his room. She went and made her self some tea to help stay awake. When she returned, she knelt down by Zuko. Curious she put her hand to his face stroking his growing raven hair. She smiled to her self. He feels just like a normal person she pondered. Then she full heartily laughed at herself for such unusual thoughts.

* * *

So you can guess so much Zutara next chapter you can cut it with a knife.  



	19. He's Awake!

Chapter 19

**He's Awake!**

_Zuko found himself running in darkness. From where he wasn't sure, the laughing of Azula came from his back with every step he took mocking him, taking every once of accomplishment he ever had or felt. He looked forward to a soft humming. The image of uncle singing one of his old time melodies faded in to vision. He ran faster in the direction of the comforting figure then without notice the ground began giving away and he started falling. A hand grabbed him._

Zuko didn't see the person who had gripped him in his dream for he awoke with a fright from the shock of falling. It had felt so real. When he tried to move his move his body he found it was a struggle. Katara had gotten a cloth and a bowl of water. He frantically awoke the peasant girl next to him who tried to get close and dab his forehead that held long beads of sweat.

"Shhh.." She calmingly cooed.

He turned to face her, taking in the person who had him stuck to the floor. His eyes grew wide as he analyzed his capturer. Katara forced a smile at him to reassure that everything was ok.

He didn't appreciate it and began struggling.

"Zuko stop it; don't make me freeze you too." She knelt down to try and dab is forehead again.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted. "Let me go!"

"Don't be difficult. I don't have to help you know, but you sort of dropped in here on your own accord." Katara annoyed with his lack of gratitude. We could have kicked you out like Sokka wanted she thought. She lowered her brows miffed looking back at his face.

"Then why do you insist?" He asked calming down his brow relaxed.

"Well you fainted here so I guess you're our responsibility." She responded looking into the water bowl.

"Hmm…" he grunted as he rolled his face away from hers. He fainted there? He tried to remember what had happened. He looked around the room focusing on his location. His eyes shot open as he saw his dual swords leaning against the far wall. They spoke to his thoughts reminding him of his late night excursion.

"Do you know why you fainted?" Katara asked looking over the stubborn prince. He wasn't paying attention to her and hadn't felt her wipe his face again.

"I had a huge headache." Zuko quietly murmured.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked sympathetically.

"What does it matter?" He replied deflated.

"You're right it doesn't matter. But we want to take you back to your home and we can't do that if you're in pain." She angrily stood up putting the cloth in the bowl. He's so infuriating she thought.

He turned his head and watched her walk away to the kitchen. He sort of wished she hadn't left him alone. He felt like an easy target being pinned to the ground, in the house of his enemies no less. Yet he didn't feel so threatened to be like this if it was just her. He noticed it was a slight day break and birds were starting to chirp outside the house. Had she been watching him all night?

Katara returned with a tea kettle and two tea cups stacked on each other. She placed them on the nearby table. She sat down next to the table leaning her face in her hand and sighed. She then poured herself a hot cup of tea to wake up. She turned her eye slowly as she sipped and noticed that Zuko had been watching her the whole time.

She put the cup down. "Are you going to behave?" She asked like a tired mother who was fed up with a disappointing child.

"Depends…"He mumbled.

"Can't we just have a truce like forever or something?" She lightly begged.

"No." He stared off to his left looking down the hallway.

She started giggling to herself. Then she looked at him and began laughing even more.

Zuko was taken back and completely insulted for such behavior. "What's so funny." He let out in a low growl.

"You are probably the most stubborn indivual I have ever met, maybe even more so then me." Katara smiled at him. "Why can't you just leave Aang alone. Oh wait its something with your honor right?"

"You wouldn't understand. Being a peasant and all, royal affairs wouldn't matter to you." He let out indifferently.

Katara offended by that statement got up and walked over to his side. She stepped on his stomach hard with her foot. Zuko let out a surprised yell of agony. He turned to face her with gritted teeth.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand!?" Katara looked furiously into his eyes.

"Violent bitch!" He let out with small groans threateningly glaring at her with his good eye.

"Arrogant bastard!" She responded right back. "You should remember something Zuko, as of right now, where you stand, we are equals. I don't see your fancy ship or some sort of crew like you had before."

He looked at her, his resentment fading at the reminder he had lost even more then he had before he was exiled. He suddenly felt empty. He had been trying to pretend that it was not entirely true. That hope was still in his reach with or without a crew and ship. His goal hadn't changed even if he was in worse conditions.

His face looked like she had kicked all the fight out of him. Zuko appeared as if he was staring past her, not even in the same room with her anymore mentally.

"Zuko?" She knelt down wearily looking at him.

He blinked at the sound of his name bringing him back to his body that was stuck to the ground next to the girl. He turned to the girl's face that called him.

"I'm sorry if I said something that went to far. But you are completely irritating and condescending." She crossed her arms peeved from his earlier comment.

"Your right though." Zuko let out softly, strength completely absent from his voice.

"Huh?" Katara astonished by such a statement from him.

"I lost everything. But that's why I need the avatar to restore my losses." He turned his face and stared at the blank ceiling.

"Restore what losses? Exactly?" Katara was intrigued and also a little afraid to know the secrets of this man's past. "And don't tell me I wouldn't understand either. I'm not stupid."

"My honor, my country, my rightful place as heir to the fire nation throne." He closed his eyes remembering his trials.

"How does Aang play into that? I know he is the only threat to your father…."

"I was exiled alright…I disgraced my father and was told the only way to return was to bring the avatar back with me or not return at all!" He yelled trying to fight back the tears of frustration.

Katara finally understood why he never answered her question down by the stream in the mountains. He wasn't a good a person in his father's eyes. Katara sympathetically looked at him. "That's horrible." She whispered. "Did he do that to you?"

She gently moved her hand to his burned cheek. He couldn't push her away as she gently went towards his face. His eyes were wide with fear and discomfort at her intentions and his inability to push her away. He closed his eyes tight before she landed her fingers on his cheek. He relaxed when he felt the gentle hand comb his face tracing its outline. The urge to drive away her hand slowly faded from his desires. Not really willing to let people touch him before, this felt different and comforting and he eventually fully welcomed her contact. There was a moment of silence as she kept her hand sensing his scar, their eyes slowly moving to each other's gaze. She broke her glance as she looked back to her hands. He glanced back towards the ceiling then rested his face on the floor toward her knees.

"You know Zuko, even though what happened to you is awful," Katara started as she pulled her hand back. "The world still needs to be saved from your family. The avatar might be your only hope, but he is everyone else's only hope as well." She choked as she looked down on her knuckles tears coming down her cheeks.

Zuko noticed as a tear hit the floor in his sight and looked up to see her crying. He became extremely uncomfortable with a girl crying like this in front of him. He didn't know how to deal with his own emotions much less a girl's.

"This war has hurt a lot of people…including me. In a fire nation attack against my village my mother was taken from me." She wiped her tears with her arm. "I just want don't that to happen to anyone else."

Zuko identified with that pain. Having never seen his own mother since that one vague night he felt that differences between them dwindled. "I understand. I lost my mother as well."

Katara wiped a final tear and looked at him; she found his face held a slight peacefulness.

"If you promise to be good I'll get Toph to let you go." Katara suddenly realized he was still stuck to floor.

"Do I have a choice?" He grumbled.

"Not really." She smiled as she got to her feet.

A loud screech was a heard and Zuko and Katara moved their heads towards the unsettling noise that broke their thoughts. The soft pitter patter of padded feet came bounding into the room. Momo had Zuko's mask tied to his face and he was frantically trying to get the heavy thing off.

"Momo?" Katara watched the frantic lemur run around and started laughing at his predicament.

Zuko was not amused. Katara looked to Zuko to see if he was laughing too. Of course he wasn't. Gee, I sure want to party with this guy she thought sarcastically.

Katara got up and began walking toward the lemur with careful steps. She tried to sneak up on Momo who would jump away from her grasp at the very last second. She ran around the room doing this several times. Zuko was slightly amused as he watched the girl's failed efforts at catching the beast. Then abruptly the Lemur jumped to his chest and Katara followed quickly after him not watching her feet which tripped over Zuko's bound legs. Momo took off from under her as she felt herself fall and land on an unusual soft ground.

Katara opened her eyes to find herself slightly being lifted and pulled down with every slow breath Zuko took. She found his neck extremely close to her face with his hair brushing her cheek. She swallowed hard. She slowly moved to her palms and leaned on her knees to find a very wide eyed Zuko looking back at her face. She stayed there on all fours looking down at him with same mirrored uncomfortable expression; she couldn't find the strength to make her muscles move as she looked down at Zuko. Those golden orbs for eyes looked directly into her. Her braid hung down on the side of her back freely behind her arm. She blushed out of embarrassment of the situation and Zuko found his own face growing hot.

Aang came running into the room looking for Momo. He had put the mask on him as a joke before he was completely dressed so he was unable to run after him right away. He stopped when he saw Katara on top of Zuko and his heart sunk. Both Katara and Zuko turned to see the young air bender with a flabbergasted expression as he stood completely still in the entrance of the room.

'What's going on?" He quivered.

* * *

HE touched me,so 

I live to know

That such a day, permitted so,

I groped upon his breast.

It was a boundless place to me,

And silenced, as the awful sea_  
_

Puts minor streams to rest.

And now,

I 'm different from before,

As if I breathed superior air,

Or brushed a royal gown;

My feet, too, that had wandered so,_  
_

My gypsy face transfigured now

To tenderer renown.

--Emily Dickinson


	20. Who's Uncle Iroh?

Chapter 20

**Who's Uncle Iroh?**

Katara stood up abruptly. She knew how this looked but it was definitely not how looked. "It was only accident Aang." She started to wipe her robe down. "Momo had that heavy mask on and I kept trying to catch him but I ended up tripping on…Zuko." She paused and looked at Aang meeting his eyes sternly. She meant what she said and she was not about to back down. It was what happened after all…Then why didn't she get up right away?

"You landed on him?" Aang found the words somehow. He wanted to believe her. Katara wouldn't make up a story like that would she? After what Toph had told him back in the mountains he just felt uncomfortable with Zuko being around Katara. Not only was it what Toph said, it was the memory of Zuko coming back to camp with a wounded Katara. A naked wounded Katara who was wrapped in his clothes.

"Yes and it was a complete accident. Do you know how Momo got that thing on him anyway?" Katara tried to move the focus to the little lemur that was still frantic in a corner.

"Oh yeah." Aang tried to snap out of it. He air bended the lemur to his arms. "I sort of put it on him." He tried to keep Momo still in his arms. As he got the lemur to hold as motionless as he could he grabbed the back ties. He was able to slip it off. Holding the mask in his hand he looked up to Katara. Momo ran towards the table and laid on his back panting.

"Well I'm going to make breakfast." Katara yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll make breakfast. You were up all night." Aang wanted to make it up to her for accusing of some ill deed. It was just Katara's nature to be kind even if it was being kind to someone like Zuko.

"Well ok just wake me in a while before we take him back." She pointed at Zuko.

Zuko knew what he was to these people. A nuisance. Holding him down to the ground, taking him back to his home, treated like a child in a stranger's home. Of course it was not like he was planning on being a guest in the first place. This situation was just making him angry.

"Why don't you just kick me out?" Zuko snarled. Katara and Aang looked at him surprised; he had been so quiet the whole time. "Let me out of here!" He tried to lift his head but was pulled right back down.

"Zuko…we would just feel better if we took you back to your uncle." Aang tried to explain. "And made sure you stay with your uncle." He was hoping along with the rest of them that his uncle would keep him out of their hair.

"Who?" Zuko gave the avatar a curious eye.

"Who? Your uncle. You know that big guy you travel with?!" Katara gave Zuko a worried glance. All she got in return was a skeptical face. "Maybe that headache did more damage then we thought. Did you bump your head or something?"

Zuko couldn't remember. He had an uncle. That sounded vaguely familiar but no face or name came to his mind. He shook his head deep in thought.

"I'll be right back." Katara left the room leaving Aang in the same room with Zuko.

Aang looked over to Zuko and found he wasn't even looking in his general direction anymore. He was staring off to the side.

"Zuko if I let you out will you promise not to do anything rash?" Aang grabbed his attention again.

Zuko lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at the boy. Aang patiently waited for a reply as Zuko seemed to think hard about it. His last night escapade didn't turn out at all like he planned now he was at the mercy of the avatar and his friends. He decided to give in, a worse situation would come about if he tried anything again. He would just wait until the avatar was alone. He nodded in agreement.

Katara walked in the room with her water canister as Aang removed the rocks that had been keeping Zuko down. She watched as he stood up and began wiping his clothes down. "Aang are sure about this?" wearily she asked her friend.

"Well not completely…" Aang nervously put his hand behind his head. He turned to Zuko. "You won't do anything right?"

"Well if he did he would have to go against the avatar, a master water bender, and the greatest earth bender of all time…Oh and plus Sokka." Toph confidently had walked in the room interrupting their conversation. She walked towards Zuko. "He can't be that dumb can he?" She stabbed her little finger into his chest

Zuko swallowed hard to this list of obstacles that would not permit treachery. Especially, when there was the little girl who could trap him without even breaking a sweat.

Katara walked over to Zuko. "Well anyways will you sit down?"

He looked down at her and with a slight nod and obeyed. He flopped down on one of the pillows that had been to his back the whole night.

"Here, this might help." Katara sat on her knees behind Zuko and proceeded in bending the water from her canister, softly putting her hands atop his head. He felt the cold water and jerked back.

"What are you doing?!"

"Can we say paranoid?" Katara put her hands to her hips with the water still swirling through fingers. "I'm going to help you remember. Do you trust at least me Zuko?"

"She did defend you last night Princy, when Sokka wanted to throw you out. Oh, also the fact I defended you too, only cause of your uncle, who you need to remember, so let sugar Queen help you." Toph crossed her arms in a complete dominating manner.

"Besides I thought you knew what I was going to do when I brought the canister in." Katara continued.

He sighed, slightly annoyed with the condescending attitude these women were giving him. Yet something made him want to trust the water peasant when everything else told him to hold back. She always seemed so sincere. Always.

He rested back to his original position and waited for her to press the cool water to his scalp.

"Ready?" She asked the back of Zuko's head.

He nodded.

"Ok then." Katara took a deep breath and placed her hands back on his unkempt hair.

Zuko's head suddenly felt lighter. The swirling water on his skin massaged his thoughts helping sooth all the frustration and uneasiness like a calming spell. The room felt like it was floating away and the image of water appeared into his vision. Why was there so much water? The water began towering over him combing over his head. The water became solid and darker and eerie. Eyes glowed in front of him their source obscure and threatening. A yellow light began swirling around his head and the dark man who watched kept repeating "You have no uncle." Fire sparked from the floor taking away the darkness and also the man. The confided area melted away to a sun set. Then an unconscious old man.

Zuko stood up, breaking from Katara's water, anger burning in his eyes. "The Dah Li." His eyes narrowed.

"What about them?" Aang looked to the Prince.

"It can't be." Was all he replied. He started running for the door. Toph bended the floor up and blocked his path.

"Where do you think your going?" She stood squarely grounded.

"I have to go!" He screamed blazing his hand as he spun around facing them.

"We can't let you go alone." Katara tried to explain. "We'll go with you."

He didn't like this proposition. But they were not giving him a choice in the matter.

"What did you remember about the Dah Li?" Katara wanted to know why he was so upset out of no where.

"They took my uncle. I need to go back to my apartment."

"Then we are definitely coming. We need to find out more about the Dah Li." Aang's tone became serious. "Toph go wake up Sokka."

"With pleasure." Toph cracked her knuckles and disappeared down the hall. The next noises heard was a loud shift in the ground and a surprised and ticked Sokka scream followed by soon after some shouting at Toph. His babbling continued as he entered the room and then stopped mid sentence. He paused looking at the team plus one unwanted body judging from their faces that someone needed help.

"Let me guess we have to help _him_ again." Sokka crossed his arms peeved.

"Sokka his uncle was taken by the Dah Li." Katara tried to make him understand.

"This is big Sokka. Why does the Dah Li want his uncle, and why did they want Zuko to forget him?" Aang was really concerned, this was getting more complicated. The Dah Li were not only controlling the issue of the war, they had suspicious activity on the outside mountain, now it was Zuko and his uncle. This wasn't right. "With everything else that we have encountered we have to do this. We have to work together now, or we'll just end up working together later."

Zuko picked up his swords and mask. Toph bended the wall down to normal a floor. Katara swung her canister around her back. Aang grabbed his glider.

Sokka picked up his boomerang and club. "Well let's go, come on _you_." He pointed at Zuko as he walked out the door.

The rest of them shrugged at each other. Zuko's eyes looked like they were to attack Sokka out of their eye sockets. They wearily let Zuko go out the door in front of them and as they began walking he became the lead. They had involuntarily walked behind him a good distance looking more as stalkers then as companion travelers. Katara looked at her friends then back at the boy in front of them. I guess I have to do it she thought sighing. She quickly walked up to Zuko keeping in step with his quick stride.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Katara looked at the ground as they walked.

"No."

"But we need a truce. Your going to need help if you want your uncle back. We need information about what is going on with the Dah Li. All of this isn't right." Katara explained softly.

"I'm not your ally."

"You could be."

The gang kept walking as the made it to the most outer ring. Keeping the same pace all the whole way. Sokka watched Zuko carefully with his sister being his company. He knew what she was doing, trying to make his mind at ease with being followed. But what about him? He wondered, what about poor Sokka who was forced to keep watch of the fire bender. We just need to feed him to some crocodile-catfish and get it over with he decided.

* * *

For those who have been waiting I'm really sorry. Thank you for reading my story.

* * *


	21. The Revolt

CH.21

**The Revolt**

As they walked deeper into the city Katara noticed some unwanted glances. She looked back at her friends then turned her head at Zuko. She realized the source of their curiosity was Zuko's black outfit.

"You should change into some normal clothes." Katara stated breaking the silence that had followed them the last two rings.

"More demands?" Zuko asked stiffly.

"No a request." Katara replied gently. "People are staring and it's bringing unwanted attention. We need to approach the matter of the Dah Li quietly. The less attention the better."

Zuko was a little impressed that this girl thought of that on her own. It never occurred to him that his outfit was odd. His thoughts had been just focused on getting his uncle back and to take down the men who had kidnapped hi. Revenge for making him forget. He didn't want lose any chances to get him back.

The streets began looking more familiar to Zuko as they got closer to his apartment. It suddenly occurred to him that he probably lost his job for not showing up today. When was the last time he went to work?It wasn't like he really cared, it his uncle was really all that mattered.

"It's up ahead." He announced under his breath.

"Wow you live really far away." Katara observed. "My feet were starting to kill me."

"Are we there yet?"Aang whined from behind.

"Zuko says it's up ahead." Katara answered pointing to the wooden housing in the not so far distance.

As they stood at the bottom of the stairs Toph tried placing her foot on the first step.

"this whole place is made of wood isn't?"She asked with an air of disappointment in her tone.

"It seems that way, do want to just wait here?" Katara turned to her.

"Yeah that would be better." Toph sighed relieved.

They entered Zuko's apartment and found that for the most part it looked normal. Zuko began searching the drawers and discovered all his uncle's belongings were missing. He started to become frantic.

"They took it all." He sat down on the floor in disbelief.

"Took what?" Sokka looked at him skeptically.

"My uncle's things. All of it, his clothes his supplies, even the tea pot."

"Well I guess that confirms something is definitely up." Aang peered out the window curiously. "You guys they might be watching this place." He looked over at Katara.

"Then we need to hurry." Katara looked from Aang to Zuko. "Get dressed."

Her demand broke the dumbfounded stupor he had collapsed in. He nodded in her direction. She was right after all. He left the room and closed the door.

"Why does he need to change?" Sokka was a little curious to his sister's new found interest in Zuko's outfit.

"Did you see the looks we were getting when we walked down the street?" His outfit makes him look like an assassin."

"He sort of is." Sokk replied in half joking manner.

"Well the Dah Li don't know that. If people notice something out of the ordinary the Dah Li will notice too." Katara tried to explain exasperated.

"He already is out of the ordinary. Or are burn marks the new norm?" Sokka motioned his hands to the fire prince behind the door.

"Sokka, that's really low." She was in utter disbelief her brother would say something that horrible. "You don't understand what happened to him."

"Zuko could hear everything throught the thin wooden doors. He understood that he looked...different. He was used to behind the back remarks about his appearance. He wasn't surprised in the least that the young water tribe boy's remarks. What he didn't expect was the young girl defending him. Why would she defend him? Was it pity? He would rather her mock him then b pitied upon. He wasn't so weak he needed a girl, a peasant girl to win battles for him. Even if it was against a moron like her brother.

"You guys com out here quick!!" Toph shouted from the bottom steps.

The group paused and looked at each other then made a quick dash for the door. Zuko hastily put his shirt on and put his blue spirit outfit in a shoulder bag. Zuko straggled behind the rest of the group as he caught up. It had become sickening natural now to have them in his presence. They had all met Toph at the bottom.

"There is something big happening." She pointed to a huge mob that was attacking some Dah Li that were trying to keep them in line.

"No more lies!" The group began shouting and in a huge motion began shoving some agents back. The blend of arms, legs, bodies made the group look like a giant organism.

"You can't treat us this way!" Another up roar went through the crowd.

The avatar group watched as the Dah Li systematically went through and took out the out the most spiteful of the mob. Rock cuffs flew from their hands imprisoning any free motion from their targets.

The mob began to dwindle until the less lively were left without any backing. They ordered to go as they were peacefully. If they did they wouldn't be punished like their rebellious counterparts.

They watched as the Dah Li rode away with the captured parties. The ones left in the street seemed unsure what actions to take.

Aang walked over to an older couple who seemed extremely deflated. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko followed steps behind.

"Excuse me?" He waited for the couple to acknowledge him. "Why is everyone so upset?"

"It's the Dah Li..." the woman started holding a fist to her mouth."The kidnapping has only worsened when they claim to have captured the abductor. Our son was taken from us a few days ago."

"All the parents and families couldn't take it anymore. We don't know what to do." The husband said with frustration hinted in his voice.

"We have been told for a while now that have been searching, yet they should have found at least one by now." The woman choked.

"To make matters worse the hard ship in the community has steadily risen. With the high inflation and the recession we have been barely able to make ends meat."

"What inflation? The other day they claimed the currency was doing fine." Aang looked confused.

"That's what they say, but that's certainly not what's true." The man answered.

"Why would they need to lie about things like that?" Katara tried to put it all together.

"Because it's easier to control people when they are left in the dark." Zuko spoke under his breath. Katara looked at him with concern. If that's the case then what are they keeping them in the dark from she wondered.

"We also come from the upper ring you guys, of course we wouldn't notice that sort of thing." Toph explained.

"But remember the kidnapping has been affecting them too." Sokka pointed out.

"There hasn't been a single child found. Yet so many kidnappers." The wife began sobbing in her husband's arms.

"Are the Dah Li behind it?" Sokka scratched his chin looking at the couple.

"We dare not say out loud. No one has any evidence anyway." The husband replied.

Zuko gave a huge miffed groan. "They kidnapped my uncle and me."

The couple looked at him with a shocked expression. "They let you go? You best be leaving now." The husband turned with his wife and walked away.

"Well that was weird." Toph blew out a huge breath crossing her arms.

"We should go back." Katara suggested. "This is too horrible."


	22. Dance With Me

Chapter 22

**Dance With Me**

Long Feng sat in a dark library in the castle of Ba Sing Se, his only light source flickering from the eerie glow of the fire place and a small candle on his desk. He was going through papers and found a displeasing surprise. The King believed that because Ba Sing Se was so safe that funding for the Dah Li could be cut back again. "Damn him." He muttered. He looked up to a knock at the door. "Come in." He said bitterly.  
One of the top Dah Li agents entered the room. He paused in front of Long Feng's desk.

"Sir I have come to inform you of another revolt." The man hid his face as he spoke.

"Another? Where was it this time"

"In the lower ring. The matter has been taken care of"

"Good. But this is the seventh revolt in three months. They are getting too smart. Give them a warning. In fact give all the rings a warning"

"Understood. Just one more thing sir"

"What is it"

"The avatar sir, we saw him and his group near the revolt"

"Really were they partaking in it"

"No just observing. As you expected sir the fire bender joined them"

"Excellent." He looked back at his reports then raised an eye to his agent. "Inform the other agents that the bigger plan might be coming sooner then expected"

"Yes Sir." He bowed as he left the room.

The sky turned to oranges and reds as they began their journey back to the upper rings. It was a very long walk from one side of Ba Sing Se to another. Hunger had started to settle in the back of their minds and scratched their thoughts with each step.

Sokka sniffed the air deeply. "Do you guys think we could stop to eat"

"Yeah, I agree with Sokka. I'm starving." Toph groaned as she held her stomach.

"Do you guys hear that?" Katara suddenly drifted her thoughts from the conversation to the sound that filled her ears. "It sounds like music?" Her body seemed to follow the sound.

They followed Katara's lead around a dark corner. Light flooded their vision and the sounds of music, people, dance, and laughter filled their senses.

"Are they throwing a party?" Sokka pointed skeptically at the crowd. "You know what? Scratch that. I see food. Let's just eat here." His eyes got big at the sight of the buffet.

"We might as well." Aang shrugged his shoulders to others as Sokka made his way towards the food.

They followed observing the festivities.

"I wonder what they're celebrating." Katara pondered out loud.

"They aren't celebrating anything. This is normal behavior in this part of the city." Zuko answered her from behind.

She turned to face him. "Is that right? They don't have anything like this happening in the upper ring"

"That's because the upper rings outlaws fun period." Toph interjected. "I'm going to go eat." She left Zuko and Katara who tagged along slowly.

They gathered at the buffet and found it wasn't as good as they thought it would be. Probably because of the economic hardships the city was facing. It didn't seem to be dousing the people's spirits though. They were hungry and it had been a long day and the lightened atmosphere made it worth being there. They found a suitable table and sat down. Sokka plowed through his meal. Zuko had sat down next him. Toph and Katara had sat down on the other side of the table. Aang had sat next Sokka.

"Could you be any more gross Sokka?" Katara grimaced pointing her fork at him.

"Come on Katara we didn't eat anything all day give the etiquette a rest." Sokka defended as he bit down on a piece of bread.

Katara had stopped listening to her brother though and had become fascinated with the dancing and music that was provided through the streets. Any type of fun that seemed sucked up from the upper rings seemed to have thrived here.

Leaving half her meal she stood up leaning her hands on the table.

"Toph, do you want to dance with me?" Katara waited for response holding her pose.

"I'd rather not Princess." Toph answered indifferently.

"Fine I'll go by myself." Katara huffed as she fully stood up and turned from the table.

"I'll go with you Katara." Aang shyly called after her. She nodded in his direction with a slight smile. Zuko watched as the water bender and the avatar entered the dancing crowd yet still stayed in full view. He suddenly lost touch with what he was doing and the food missed his mouth and landed on his lap. He groaned and wiped it off. He looked back at the water bender who seemed to be on the dance floor in her own world, far from everyone else. She knew how to get lost in a moment, Zuko envied such light hearted trances, to be able to forget everything and be able to escape any worries. To just let go like that was too hard for him. After Sokka took a few bites of his RoadrunnerChicken he gave a curious eye to Zuko and found him deep in thought. He noticed the direction Zuko was looking at and started chew slowly giving him a suspicious gaze. Zuko noticed the change in pace of Sokka's chewing and returned to eating his meal quietly.

"I better not catch you looking at my sister again. You've already seen more of her then I care for." Sokka growled as he bit another piece.

Zuko tapped his plate with his fork. "Don't patronize me peasant." Zuko retorted keeping his eyes on his plate.

"I'm not, I'm just telling you to stay the hell away from my sister." Sokka put his fork down and crossed his arms.

"Don't make threats you can't back up water peasant." Zuko snarled.

"Can you guys bicker somewhere else it's upsetting my appetite." Toph took another bite of her food. They are both morons she thought as she continued eating. Zuko turned back and faced Sokka then looked past him at Katara then met Sokka's face again with a devious smirk. Without a word stood up and began walking past him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka called after him. He watched as Zuko made his way towards Katara. "Bastard. Good thing for him I'm still hungry." Sokka angrily put the fork in his mouth. He clamped down hard on it hurting his front teeth. "Ow!" He quickly took the fork out and looked at it.

"You sure showed him Sokka Warrior Princess….Idiot." Toph rested her head in her hand with a sigh. Sokka returned her remark with a cold stare. As Zuko approached Katara he began regretting his decision and almost turned back as she spotted him. He just did this to get back at her brother, then why was he so nervous?

"Zuko?" Katara stopped dancing with Aang and approached him. He looked back at her. "Did you come here to dance?" She raised her brow.

He was about to say no when he looked back and saw her brother. "Yeah, I guess so"

"Ok.." Katara said slightly confused she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her to join Aang. He stood there watching them, the crowd bumping into him now and again. It was starting to get on his nerves he didn't feel comfortable being around so many people. It was better though then being left the girl's brother. He didn't like dancing and suddenly felt like he was wasting his time. He needed to find his uncle. The avatar could wait until he got his uncle back. What were they doing dancing here anyway? He was about to turn back when Katara took his arm. The music suddenly slowed down.

"You want to dance with me?" She asked weakly. He hesitated then the thoughts of her brother come back. Yes, he nodded, only to see how far that warrior's jaw could drop. But after touching her hand he had to try to convince himself that was his only motive. Aang had left them alone feeling a bit left out and defeated. Katara, he thought, do you really choose him? He tried not to think about it sitting back with Sokka and Toph. They started to shuffle their feet slowly keeping a certain distance between them. His arm around her waist while her hand rested on his shoulder. The awkwardness was reaping their thoughts. Zuko looked off in the distance not really sure what to do. Katara watched him shyly. After all this she began to see a different side to their enemy. In the end she was finding he was a normal and just confused. He wanted love and compassion things most people are given from birth, yet not him. The scar marked his alienation. She felt sorry for him but at the same time admired his strength and his strive for hope. She noticed he didn't feel sorry for himself which made her reconsider how she felt. He probably didn't take well to pity.

"We haven't given up on your uncle you know." She broke the silence that existed between their footsteps.

"I know." He turned to face her. "Are you going to give up on Aang, at least till we get this Dah Li thing figured out?" Katara asked with begging eyes.

"My uncle comes first." He replied dryly. "That's good to know." Katara held his hand a little tighter. He noticed and squeezed back, this wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be. She actually had a pretty face, something he had tried to ignore up till now. He liked being in her presence, she made his restless mind find a slight peace.

"You're not what I expected you know." Katara choked out the words. "I thought you'd be more of jerk"

"What makes you think I'm not?" He smiled slightly.

"Hmm, you saved me in the mountains. You didn't have to but you did. I think that counts for something."

"For a water peasant you dance very well." He commented.

"For a water peasant huh? Do you even know my name?" Katara grinned raising her eye, breaking her hands and putting them on her hips. She didn't expect him too. Up until now he never had actually called her by her name.

He was a bit caught off guard. He knew he had heard them call her name but he actually never did note it. Kar? Kat? Katana? Kabrara? No those weren't right.

"Katara, we need to go!" Sokka called from the table.

"Katara!" Zuko slammed his fist in his hand as he heard the answer. "Real smooth, C'mon let's go back." She gave him a light shove back towards everybody.

They took their leave and paid for the meal.

* * *

So this chapter has been done for a few days but I couldn't upload it cause this website has issues.I tried so many file types wouldn't take annoying. Thank you for being patient. 

oh my my

your body  
forshortened  
below  
your shoulders  
your face  
so close  
it's out  
of focus  
way down  
the hallway  
comes the sound  
of your shoes  
that is what i  
what i think about  
when i think about  
you

if we let our love  
off of its leash  
do you fear like i fear  
how fierce it could be?

your headlights  
sweeping  
across my  
ceiling  
the breadth of  
my smile now  
the depth of  
my feeling  
way down in my dark life  
a shaft of your light  
shines through  
and that is what i  
what i think about  
when i think about  
you

if we let our love  
off of its leash  
do you fear like i fear  
how fierce it would be? -Ani Defranco


	23. It Begins

Ch23

It Begins

They had reached the entrance of the inner ring when Sokka smelled a whiff of thick brown air.

"Do you guys smell that?" Sokka looked at his friends.

"It smells like smoke." Aang sniffed the air.

"Hey, you." Toph pointed at Zuko. "You didn't start any fires when we weren't looking did you?" She asked half joking.

"Of course he didn't Toph." Katara lifted her head towards the sky searching for a source. She turned to her back and noticed that huge dark clouds were forming. "Look over there."

"There is some starting further into our ring look!" Sokka announced.

"Let's find out what's going on." Aang started running towards the upper ring's new smoke cloud. The small group followed him with Katara and Zuko bring the rear. Zuko was hesitant to follow.

"Come on this might be a clue to help find your uncle." She tried to persuade. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run. His first reaction was to jerk his hand away. But she held on tighter then he expected and found he didn't really want to pull away.

The smoke became thicker and shadows of people began reflecting off the clouds. Shouts and hollers became louder as they approached flames entering their vision. They stopped a good distance keeping the pile in their vision. A small crowd started gathering around the fire.

"You guys I can't breathe, what's going on?" Toph began coughing.

"They're burning something." Sokka remarked.

"Well, duh." Toph replied annoyed. "What or why are they burning something?"

"Bring them here throw it in!" A soldier came into view motioning towards the huge bonfire.

The gang hid against wall hoping the shadows would keep them from being apparent. Aang squint his eyes to see people throwing books into the fire. The smoke left a stinging in their eyes. Books? "They are making everybody burn books?"

'It's to keep people in the dark... like you said." Katara turned to Zuko. They suddenly realized Katara was still holding his hand. Her eyes dashed from her hand to his face then with a quick jerk let go and turned away. Her cheeks turned a little red. Half embarrassed that she forgot, half embarrassed because she didn't really want to stop.

Zuko quickly crossed his arms and turned the other way. Then he slowly turned his eye at her, surprised that she actually listened to him earlier.

Some people quickly walked by the small group dropping a book at Sokka's feet. He reached down to grab it and read the title, The Two Treatises of Government. He looked back to the people who had dropped the book to find them dumping all the books they had collected in to the flames turning to ashes. He opened the book and skimmed over it finding an interesting passage.

_As usurpation is the exercise of power which another hath a right to, so tyranny is the exercise of power beyond right, which nobody can have a right to and this is making use of power in his hands, not for the good of those who are under it, but for his own private, separate advantage._

Sokka read a little deeper discovering the reason why this type of book to be burned suddenly made sense. It was a threat to free thinking and free thinking was a threat to the very existence of the Dah Li.

"You guys look at this book, I think it was one of books that the announcer guy warned the citizens about." He handed the book to Aang who peered through it.

"What's wrong with it?" Aang pondered at the title.

"From what I read, it doesn't take kindly to unfair power like the Dah Li, and for times like these supports an overthrow." Sokka watched as more people threw in their books.

"Then we have to stop these people. They need books like this." Katara looked at her brother for support.

He returned her glance. "I know."

"I would put it out but it would take a lot of water. Which I don't see or have." Katara looked around hurriedly.

"I'm sick of this city," Aang muttered with a hot glare at the Dah Li. Their carefree evening quickly swept into memory as they shot back into an even harsher reality. "This has to END! A sudden gush of air knocked back the closest agents that were visible. The only evidence left of the fire was a cloud of smoke that quickly spread through the cloud. It made the scene dark, murky, and slightly quieter then before. The lack of light seemed to suck everything lively away with it. As the smoke rose above of the crowed coughing and heavy breathing broadened through the streets.

Within in the dim line of sight, Aang positioned himself into the open. A pack of Dah li from behind the grey ran towards him. In a quick response Aang swung his glider knocking the Dah Li back with a loud thud. Toph moved quickly behind him as more Dah Li showed up through the crowd. Rocks exploded at them through the ground, but because of the stinging smoke Toph quick evasiveness she shifted her weight and saved them from unsought disaster. She shot two large boulders from a flick of her wrist, deflecting their aim and shoving their pursuers back. More and more kept coming though. Katara held on to her satchel noticing some coming from behind.

Zuko watched as the avatar and his friends fought their opponents fearlessly. Even the water girl showed impressive offensiveness. No surprise he found her brother running around and trying to hit things. At least he can do that he thought silently to himself. But his goal was to find some sort of leader to take him to his uncle. It was hard to tell in all the smoke.

The crowd stood back not sure how to approach this attack. They silently murmured amongst themselves but decided in the end a fight was not worth it. They left the group to battle the soldiers alone. As they cleared the Dah Li were more apparent, as he squinted past the heap of ashes he noticed a man waving his arm as another fleet came their way. Him he thought. He dashed away from the others towards this agent with answers.

Katara noticed the sounds of running feet from behind her, she quickly thinned her water to make a few slices on her enemy. Making him step back, holding his chest, his hand covered in blood. She looked towards the sound to find Zuko getting smaller and greyer down the road. "Zuko!!?"

Sokka looked over. "He leaves us with the dirty work!" He turned his head and clubbed the guy next to him hard in the stomach, a loud oof coincided as he dropped to his knees. "Not only is he an asshole and a lecher but a coward too. Sokka looked piffed. "What a dream boat huh Katara?" Sokka teased bitterly.

Zuko charged forth his fists blazing as he shot his way past the enemy's peons. They fell out of the way easily taken by surprise that he found their location. He quickly shot the hottest fire blasts he could setting the commander's clothes ablaze. The man screamed in pain as fell to the ground trying to put out the fire. Zuko gave him a pendulum kick the stomach making him land on his back. Zuko clenched his fist in one movement and put the flames out. He grabbed the man's collar. A low growl escaped his throat as he brought the man's face to his.

"You're going to answer me got it." He slightly shook the man. The man slowly nodded. "My uncle where is he!" His gold eyes burned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He whimpered back.

"You will tell me or this time I will let you cook!" he threatened the man with his other fist. The man turned his head and squinted eyes awaiting his certain doom. "Well!"

Katara came rushing towards Zuko with Aang, Sokka, and Toph behind her. It had become easier to take down the agents when they had no one in charge. Zuko hadn't noticed the others coming to his side.

"I will not ask again." His patience wore thin and lit his palm up. "Either you can talk or I will make you talk. Now choose!"

"I don't know." A low squeak escaped from Zuko's capture.

"Wrong answer."

A low rumble shook their train of thought. "It's happening…now?" The man looked at the sky stunned.

"What's happening now?" Sokka asked this time.

The atmosphere became suddenly very bright as the first fire ball flew over crashing the first few outer rings. Yet the force sent earthquakes through the ground. It seemed hundreds of fire balls one after the other seemed to be coming at the city. Zuko unwillingly let go of the man on the third crash. The sky was even thicker with smoke then before. They watched as outer rings flames began growing over the walls.


	24. Fire Nation Attack

Chapter 24

The group banned together and began running deeper into the upper ring towards the king's palace. They had to get to him and let him know what was going on. Was the fire nation behind this? That Dah Li's soldier's reaction was odd as if he knew it was coming. What was going on? As they reached the front of the castle a giant pillar stood above the frightened citizens. They silently slipped into the crowd unnoticed by agents that hid in the shadows around the platform. Getting to the king was no longer an option.

A man with a long braided pony tail with reserved movements spoke to the crowd in an almost calm voice. "Citizens as you know by now the great city of Ba Sing Se is under attack." As he spoke the small tremors continued, which sent uneasy murmurs through the crowd. "Please everyone remain calm, your very capable Dah Li are defending our already safe city. I have grim news to announce at this moment we are at war with the fire nation."

"They announced it?! Just like that?! I thought spreading the war was exactly what they didn't want!" Sokka slapped his face in frustration.

"But there is no fire nation attack, that soldier Zuko had cowering pretty much let that out of the bag." Toph added.

"Isn't that a bit dramatic?" Katara wondered out loud.

Aang looked skeptically at the man that had captured the crowd's attention. He didn't trust him, nor did he trust any other Dah Li but especially that man. Aang lowered his voice. "Come with me I need to see something. Does anyone see a hidden ally or something?"

The group began searching. Katara spotted a place to their right. "Over there."

They began slowly sliding themselves out of the crowd, making sure the man's gaze didn't notice their movement. Toph had to be watched by Sokka every time the official glanced their way. They slipped away towards the ally; the Dah Li that were watching the crowd were to close to notice as they made their way towards the hidden spot.

"Aang what did you want to do?" Katara looked at him puzzled.

"I need to reach the top over the wall. To be able to see what exactly is going on. Anything coming out of that guy's mouth is hot air." Aang answered unmoving, gesturing his thumb over his shoulder. "I needed to be in a place where I could air bend my glider unnoticed."

"Ok, we'll keep watch." Sokka nodded at Aang. Sokka then ran towards the opening of the alley with his back to the wall and peered around the side. It looked good the soldiers were too concentrated on the crowd. They were probably afraid of a frantic riot. He turned back to Aang and gestured he was good to go.

Aang swung out his glider over his back and propelled himself in the air. He used the wall to help give him lift as he ran his feet up its side.

Katara stood next to Zuko as they watched Aang move up the wall. Dizziness swept over her like a heavy wind and she fell to her knees. Zuko quickly leapt to her side taking her hand in his and supporting her back.

"Katara?" Zuko looked at her worried.

"I'm ok…I'm just really tired all of sudden." She weakly reassured.

"I was wondering when you were gunna poop out. Geez you have only been up for almost 48 hours." Toph crossed her arms in disappointment for such recklessness.

"I'll be ok." Katara moved her hand to her satchel and bended some water to her forehead. This took the pressure off her brow. Wincing at the cool liquid she put her weight forward away from Zuko's touch. She slowly stood up putting the water back. "I'll be ok for a while."

"You better be because going back to beddy-by is not an option." Toph snapped at her.

When Aang had reached the top of the wall he laid low on top and closed his glider. He had to look over the other walls to the outer limits of the city where the fire balls had lessened but were still coming with a steady ferocity. He squinted the smoke blurred his vision. He air bended a small amount to keep the ash away from his eyes. The fire in the outer ring was spreading from roof to roof. It tore at Aang knowing that there were frightened people just over those walls. He closed his eyes as the feeling of helplessness and it became tears. He turned his face downward. A loud echo moved through the mountains back to Aang who watched almost in slow motion as the position where the balls were coming from was revealed. This one was not as far away as the others and the smoke was less dense. It was the mountains, the very mountains that they were attacked. With this new information he rushed back down with his glider.

Sokka left his post to reunite with the rest to hear what Aang had to say.

"It's the Dah Li," Aang began. "They are in the mountains firing at their own city! But it's only the outer wall they seem interested in."

"How do we stop them?" Katara pressed her arm against the wall to help keep herself up. "What can we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We need to get to those mountains." Toph pointed over the wall.

"Toph's right. You guys go; I'll deal with the Earth King." Sokka instructed them.

"We can't leave you behind." Katara walked over to him troubled by this plan.

"Someone has to get to the King and someone has to take care of those mountains. Katara you know that you and everyone else is more made for that job then me. And besides if the Dah Li see me they will assume that Aang is still in the city giving you guys cover.

You guys are more needed in taking out the weapons for this disaster. I'm more suited for negations."

Katara began to tear up. Leaving him behind in this mess was not something she could sit easy with. "What if you're hurt or caught..." Katara put her arms around him and shed a few tears in his shoulder. "We won't know."

"I'll be fine Katara. It will be easier in this mess to be alone then to be in a huge group. The Dah Li are trying to keep its citizens under control that will mean less control in the castle." He wiped her face. "Now you guys get out of here!" He let her go, giving her a slight push towards the rest of the group.

Aang walked up to Katara putting a sympathetic hand on her arm. "Come on Katara." Aang slightly tugged until she looked his way. She smiled faintly.

"Alright let's get out of here!" Toph plowed through the ground. "We are traveling under."

Katara became uneasy about this. "How are we supposed to see?" She peered down the dark ditch. Toph continued to push dirt further making room for the rest. "Come on you sissies!"

"She is certainly at home isn't she?" Katara remarked dryly.

Zuko lit a small fire in his hand. "Did you forget?" He smirked.

"Well it's good to see you're finally good for something Zuko." Sokka beamed.

"It's finally good to see you know your place in battle peasant." Zuko retorted. Sokka glared at him as he jumped into the tunnel.

Katara shook her head hopelessly and followed behind Zuko, lowering herself to the ground first before jumping in.

Sokka directed towards Aang. "Don't let your guard down around him." He said sternly.

Aang nodded. "Take care Sokka." He then turned to the hole where everyone was waiting for him.

"Is that everybody?" Toph asked.

Katara answered with a yep. With a few quick motions Toph closed the hole, encasing them in the ground. Zuko's flame lit the eerie tunnel. Aang aided Toph on the tunnel, taking turns one after the other increasing their distance faster. Katara and Zuko followed a few feet behind.

Zuko glanced at Katara's solemn face. Worry for her brother was written all over her. "I'm sure he'll be fine." He reassured awkwardly, not looking directly at her.

"Why is it that it doesn't feel any better coming from you?" She replied coldly.

Zuko was taken back from such a rude come back and became a bit angry. "I didn't have to say anything at all. Next time I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"Good you should live by that!" She swung her arms frustrated.

"I guess I can't blame you, cold lands make cold people." He shot at her.

"At least my lands can live in peace with the other lands!" Katara angrily responded.

"You guys stop it." Aang hissed at them. "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Katara looked at him puzzled.

"There are people above us." Toph informed.

They all stood there in silence and looked above their heads', Zuko's fire fed the texture to the roof of the tunnel. They could hear the footsteps of people walking about and if they listened closely they could hear people's voices too.

"If the Dah li hear us they'll have no problem getting to us. They earth bend remember?" Toph whispered. "We need to be quiet ok?"

"Sorry Toph. I'm just worried is all." Katara apologized as she looked down, a bit embarrassed with her actions.

Toph shook it off and went back to work with Aang on the tunnel.

They walked for a while in the dim light in silence. Katara still looked down at her feet her satchel swinging on her side. "I'm sorry Zuko." She said quietly only so he could hear, still facing downward. She had taken all her anger out on him that was really for Sokka and his stubbornness. That was not Zuko's fault.

He looked to her and rubbed his neck. "It's ok." Zuko looked at her and found that she was gazing back at him. A wave of heat swept over his body and for an instant the fire in his hand became very bright. Katara's eyes grew wide at the flame and looked back to Zuko who she discovered who was turned away blushing. She smiled to herself. He is sort of cute when he blushes. She softly giggled which only made Zuko feel more self-conscience.

Aang was trying to pick up on anything that was conversed between the two but it was difficult with the sound of moving earth rumbling down.

"Come on twinkle toes, pick up the pace." Toph ordered.

Aang snapped out of his eaves dropping and began fully focusing on the tunnel again.

Toph landed one of her foot in one large step . "I can feel it." She announced. "We are almost there."

"Finally I can't wait to get out of here." Katara answered drearily. It seemed they had been down there forever. It could have been morning again and she still hadn't slept. Her pace became slower and slower. The second wind from the water had worn off and another heal was not enough, she needed to sleep.

Zuko noticed her pace and lent out his arm. "Here take it."

She hesitantly looked up at him, but was too tired to think out this whole situation through. She grabbed his arm leaning a lot of her weight on him.

"Are you alright Katara?" Aang looked back to her concerned. He was not too happy about her hanging on Zuko like that. But understood her condition called for it. He tried to suppress his jealously.

"I'll make it Aang you just keep going." Katara waved him to continue.

"Maybe we should stop." Zuko could feel her tugging becoming more intense the further they walked. He suddenly realized the reason she was struggling so bad was his fault. She had been watching him the other night and never slept. This made him want more then ever for them to take a break. "We really should."

"But if we stop now more innocent people will be hurt." Aang reasoned.

"If we are not in a condition to fight, we are not in a condition to help anyone." Zuko responded.

"Princey has a point. We'll be safe underground and we will just pick up the pace as soon as one of us wakes up." Toph couldn't wait to get some shut eye. They had been on the go since Zuko had landed in their lap since yesterday. Katara had been hit the hardest with this new predicament.

They stood uncertain where to go from there. Katara let go Zuko's arm and quickly went to the ground. She scooted around till she found a semi comfortable spot and laid her head down.

"I guess it's decided then." Aang acknowledged this was the best choice. He just couldn't shake the urgency to stop the Dah Li that very second from what he had witnessed over the walls. It was horrible and as the avatar he needed to end this. But this was too big for him alone he needed the others and they needed rest. He needed rest.

Toph could feel Aang's restlessness and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; they'll still be in there in the morning so we can kick their butt." She grinned.

Aang smiled at that thought but was still overcome with grief and a deep responsibility of duty. "People will get hurt while I sleep…"

"You'll be no good to them if you don't sleep. Look at Katara, she's already out." Toph pointed out. "And besides the tremors have stopped so they are not attacking the city anymore. In fact they have quit for a while now."

Aang sighed. He knew she was right but it still left him deeply troubled.

They had lain down in a small circle in the tunnel. It became pitch black as soon Zuko put out his fire. This made Aang quickly more uncomfortable being in a dark cave with Zuko. But now he was no longer concerned with capturing him he concluded. It was Katara. Aang tried as silently as he could to scoot himself between where Zuko and Katara lay, so if he tried anything he would have to at least got through him. That at least made him feel a little better.

Zuko was also troubled as he lay on the ground with the avatar and the others. He began to believe he was becoming to close to the avatar's group and was troubled by doubts of returning home. Where would this allegiance put him? Could he ever return? Did he have what it takes to follow through his destiny to the very end? Was his uncle worth putting his destiny on the line like this? Making him put it on hold to get him back? The image of his uncle's face reappeared in his mind. Suddenly all those thoughts were washed away by the pure feeling longing of his uncle. He then knew this was necessary and he needed him back. He couldn't let the Dah Li hurt him or worse and if they did he needed to seek revenge on every last one of them. This he knew he couldn't be done alone. On this note Zuko began to drift to sleep.


	25. Sokka Alone

Ch25

Sokka Alone

Sokka watched as Aang followed the others underground. The hole closed itself leaving him alone in the darkness. He searched around him looking for way to sneak in the shadows back to the castle. Although he had comforted Katara he hadn't really comforted himself. He really had no idea how to get to the king. He just believed it would have been easier alone. But the group had never been separated like this, but in his heart he believed it was the right path.

He then remembered as he searched for it, padding his side. He had forgotten the bag that held the information about black sun. He slapped his face in frustration. He had to go back and retrieve it from their house. He made his way back around the building trying to stay in the shadows as best he could.

At one point he had to get close to the crowd but he was going the opposite direction that the crowd was looking. He noticed an agent giving him a questioning look which made Sokka turn quickly around with the crowd's direction and began faux cheering and booing when the crowd called for it. He then looked back noticing the Dah Li agent had lost interest which made Sokka sink lower as he cut his way through to the back.

As he made his way back to the house he noticed that the crowds were smaller until the streets were completely empty. This wasn't good, he couldn't hide if any Dah Li came by. As he saw his house in view he heard shouts to his far left squeezed between some houses.

He tried to take a step forward then realized one of the shouts was coming from a child, he couldn't just leave a child like that. Sokka changed his path to the struggle. He took a few feet when Momo suddenly jumped on his back with his front feet over his shoulder. "Momo?!" He cried in surprise. "Where have you been?" Momo let out small chatter in response. Sokka looked forward taking out his club. "Come on we'll take him down."

As they got nearer to the silhouettes it became clear it was indeed a Dah Li trying to capture a little boy. "No I won't go!" He cried.

"You're coming with me immediately!" the agent responded binding his hands behind him with the rock gloves.

"No! I don't want to disappear!" The boy screamed.

"Let him go!" Sokka responded taking out his club at the agent, knocking his legs. The agent fell but quickly twisted himself back to his feet countering with a rock boulder from the earth knocking Sokka back. The club flew away from him. "I won't let you!" he struggled greatly back to his feet. He grabbed at his chest. The agent laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

The boy came at the agent kicking at him in the air. He used the kicking to bend earth at him knocking him back. But then the kid slipped and fell with his hands still bound behind him. The agent laughed at the child and grabbed the back of his shirt with one arm. The kid struggled and screamed. Momo jumped on top of The Dah Li's head which knocked off his hat and began scratching the top his head. The agent annoyed began flaying letting go of the boy trying to knock off the lemur. Sokka smirked this was it. "Thank you Momo." Sokka took out his boomerang and gave it a skillful thrust at the agent. It went passed the agent but came around again taking a slice at the agent's throat. The agent's arm stopped flaying and fell to his sides as he slowly fell to his knees. The agent lay on the ground face down with blood tripling around his face. Sokka then caught the boomerang with one hand. He looked to the agent lying on the ground and then to the kid. Momo climbed on Sokka's back.

"I didn't know I could do that." Sokka announced in a happy grin.

The boy looked up at him. "Thank you for saving me." The boy spoke shyly.

"No problem." Sokka noticed the boy's clothes. They weren't the standard upper ring attire. He was in rags. So that's why the Dah Li was after him he thought. He belonged in the lower ring.

Sokka smiled at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Taka," the boy responded.

"Hey that rhymes with Sokka. That's my name." He put out his hand for the boy to shake. Sokka guessed the boy was a little younger then Aang but not by much. The boy shook his hand.

Sokka still had a mission to accomplish but he couldn't leave the child vulnerable to another attack and they needed to get out of there quick before they were discovered with the body. Sokka grabbed the boy's hand. "Come with me. You can't stay here." Sokka pulled and the boy followed making their way to the house. They got passed the doors and huffed loudly. Sokka looked down at his shirt and realized he was wounded pretty badly. The blow the Dah Li gave him was quite a punch. He grabbed at his chest and struggled. Trying to get pass the pain. The mission was still more important.

"I need to pick up something important. Wait here, we need to leave as soon as possible." Sokka stumbled to his back room to retrieve the important documents.

"We can't stay here?" Taka asked. "Do you need a place to stay?"

Sokka thought about it and realized he probably did, it was extremely late and morning would be approaching soon. He also needed a place to map out a plan to get into the earth king's palace. He couldn't do that here. His wound also left him vulnerable, he needed time to heal. Time that they didn't have. At least a day shouldn't put them back too far. As long as the crowds are on the verge of rioting the Dah Li will keep them as main priority he calculated.

"Why? Where can we stay?" Sokka enquired as he entered the room with the bag.

"I live in the lower ring, I am sure my parents will let you stay."

"Why did you come to the upper ring?"

"I was searching for…someone." The boy trailed off blushing sheepishly.

"Oh I see a special someone." Sokka grinned goofily as he poked Taka.

Taka annoyed with being teased hit Sokka's wound with the palm of his hand. Making Sokka fall over and squirm in pain.

"Ow…" He groaned.

"You need a place or not?" Taka demanded.

"Yes please." Sokka got to his feet.

"Then follow me, but make sure no one is following us." Taka cracked open the door searching for any agents. He motioned at Sokka and the slipped into the streets. Momo follwed closely behind.

When they reached the first wall Sokka looked around.

"Are you sure you can open it?" he whispered.

"Yeah, that's how I sneak through the rings all the time." Taka concentrated on moving the earth in the wall. It was extremely thick and heavy and for him a difficult task each time. But it helped him understand the earth more every occasion he manipulated it and he found it made his attacks more advanced.

He placed himself sturdily and gave a forceful punch with his arm making a small opening to the other side.

They looked about to see if anyone had heard them. Sokka gave one last look around before they closed the opening.

Sokka didn't see the Dah Li agent that had been spying in the shadows. He had watched their every move and smiled to himself. "So the avatar's friend and the wall hopper boy have become friends. Long Feng will be interested in this for sure." The Dah Li had known about this boy for a while. They had attempted to capture him a few times but had failed. Sneaking between walls was just not allowed or tolerated. He faded to the shadows with this new information for Long Feng.

They reached the boy's house in the lower ring as sunlight was starting to creep above the mountains. Sokka was exhausted and his wound had only slightly stopped bleeding. Losing blood and sleep deprivation, not to mention worry for his sister had taken a toll on him.

As soon as Taka's parents saw him they immediately took to him, his father helped him make his way into their small house. The wood was old and the place small but warm. Sokka lay on the bed and drifted to sleep instantly. Momo climbed on to the bed chattering softly out of concern.

"What happened Taka?" His mother asked.

"I was…I was..." He looked at his worried parents. "I went to the upper ring again. He saved me from being captured." Taka finally explained.

"Taka you know how risky that is!" His father bellowed. "I better not hear any more talk of this, or do you want to disappear like the rest of the children?" He scornfully looked at his son.

"No...I don't!" Taka cried. He looked at his mom and ran to her arms. "I was so scared!"

She embraced him. "We worry about you." She hugged him deeply as he wept. "You know shouldn't have gone."

"I had to see her again!" Taka sobbed.

"You know she wouldn't want you to be captured. She would want you to be safe." His mom kissed his head and sent him to bed.

"What are we going to do with that boy?" The husband asked.

"What can we do?" his wife smiled back. She then began collecting some medicines and bandages for the wounded warrior. She sat at Sokka's bed side and mended his wounds. Momo crept his way to Sokka's feet and curled himself around to sleep.Her husband watched waiting to be some assistance. They did all they could for the boy and hoped he would get the rest he needed.

Two agents watched outside in the shadows. They were given orders from the agent who had saw Sokka and Taka earlier to keep watch when he went to Long Feng. They knew better then to do anything without Long Feng's permission.


	26. The Mountains

The Mountains

Long Feng had returned to his study within the walls of the palace. The night had gone off without a hitch. The Earth King had raised the budget for the Dah Li forces. He had convinced him the money would go towards defensive forces. Yet something still plagued him. Control of the city was deepening as the citizens began fearing the fake fire nation more then the agents. Long Feng smirked to this thought. But power he reflected was only the next step.

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Zuko slept soundly in the dark tunnel. Aang felt a light breathing on his skin but his vision with his eyes open was the same as his eyes closed. He slowly brought his hand sleepily to the face of the person who had woken him. When he tried to move his arm he struggled a bit, now realizing he was completely covered by another body. He slightly snuggled back thinking it was Katara.

The movement woke Zuko who immediately felt his body had grabbed onto something. He lifted his hand and held a small flame on his two finger tips bringing it to the nearby face. Aang opened his eyes again to find he was right next to Zuko.

"AAAAHHH!" They both screamed quickly taking a defensive stance on opposite ends of the tunnel. Zuko kept the flame going but more for defensive reasons then light.

"What are you babies crying about now?" Toph rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"Zuko was trying to kid nap me!" Aang accused.

"No I wasn't!" Zuko defended angrily. "Who do you think was snuggling?"

"Was…not!" Aang stuttered as he slightly remembered the snuggle.

Katara began giggling as she slowly sat up. "come on you guys there are more important things."

"Yeah you can be homophobic later. We need to get moving." Toph turned to the wall and with a swift push of her fists bended more earth out of the way. "Come on Aang help me."

"uh…ok." Aang watched Zuko closely as they both slowly put down their guards. He walked over and joined Toph on the tunnel once more. Zuko kept his fist lighted for the rest of the tunnel's journey.

Katara got to her feet. "uh…I'm so tired."

"Tell someone who cares your highness!" Toph called back as she pushed more through the tunnel.

"Why you…little. Errraah!" Katara turned red for second with anger but cooled back to her senses. She was just grumpy. She looked at Zuko who seemed a little shocked to see her get mad. "What are you looking at?!"

"Nothing." Zuko quickly faced stiffly forward. He didn't want her morning wrath.

"How much further Toph?" Aang asked after a couple more blows down the tunnel.

"Hmm…I would say not too much longer." She gave another fast bend, pushing back the dirt. "That should do it actually." She quickly shot one arm up which indented a layer of dirt upward. Then raising her other arm quickly she shot through the ceiling. Then strengthening her stance she pushed a slanted layer of mounded dirt toward the opened hole exit.

"Finally let's get out of here!" Katara suddenly became more chipper and awake as she ran up the dirt pathway passed Toph.

"Yeah fine, it's not like I built the damn thing." Toph muttered annoyed as she stepped out after Katara. Zuko and Aang quickly followed. Katara dropped to her knees.

"I never thought I would miss sunlight." Katara clenched her hands in the warm dirt.

"It does feel good." Zuko breathed in a deep breath of air.

"The walls look really different on this side." Aang looked up at the stone structure.

"They really did a number on this wall…huh?" Katara responded as she looked up. The wall was damaged with black scars and soot. Shadow blasts left the remains where fireballs had hit the night before.

"The damage on the first ring…was even more terrible." Aang began tear up remembering the events of last night. Katara faced him getting to her knees.

"Aang." She grabbed his hands to force him to look at her. "That's why we are going through that mountain today…so we can prevent any more attacks like that…so we will end the fear in that city." She smiled at him.

Aang smiled back at her taking his hands away and wiped a tear. He turned sternly to the mountain. "Then it's time we go."

The group set out towards the mountain. Rain clouds began to hide the high cliffs. A cold breeze chilled the group yet the sun still peaked through some clouds.

They finally made the trek up the side of the mountain.

A cold breeze crossed the group. Katara held herself trying to fight the chill. She wished she had her heavy fur coat. She looked up the mountain looking passed Aang and Toph the trees seemed to go on forever. The destination with no end.

"Why is it suddenly freezing?" Toph shivered.

"It's really cloudy. I think it's going to rain." Katara replied.

"Oh great, that's what we need, mud slides." Toph bitterly mumbled.

"Well won't that mean they can't catapult anymore right?" Aang tried to lift the mood.

"It will also mean I can't fight." Zuko looked pissed. The mood turned sour.

"Well maybe it won't rain, we can still see the sun. So that's good right?" Katara turned toward Zuko with a half smile.

"Yeah right." Zuko scoffed.

"Uhh, guys does anyone have any idea where the weapons on the mountain are?" Aang stopped to face the other members.

"What?! You don't know where we're going?" Zuko.

"Not really…heh" Aang shrugged innocently.

"It's on this mountain right?" Toph huffed impatiently. "If there is anything going on I'll feel it." She lifted a foot and purposely stomped on the dirt surface. A slight rumble shook beneath her foot. Toph turned to the rest frantically.

Katara and the others looked at her with horror. "Toph what did you do?!"

"Nothing…just take cover!" Toph yelled as she turned the other way. Aang, Katara, and Zuko looked up the mountain when they saw the reason Toph took off. A fire ball was in mid air over the mountain in their direction. They stood frozen as their brain caught up with their eyes. They turned the same way as Toph and took down the mountain.

They heard another one being set off then another. They were passing over their heads hitting the inside of an outer ring. Fire and smoke rose again and memories of the night before seemed to come alive.

Aang remembered the devastation vividly; he knew he couldn't keep running. Toph was barely in the lead soon followed by Aang, Zuko, and Katara. Aang turned to face his fears but all it did was instill a whole new reason for running. A couple of the burning spheres never made it air born and were coming right behind them. Suddenly followed by a few more making them countless. Smoke and flames spread quickly throughout the neighboring trees. The boulders caught up with the group and they had to maneuver around the moving flames. Aang and Toph helped Zuko and Katara away from any close calls. But it was becoming too much.

"Keep going!" Aang yelled as he grounded himself against the boulders.

"You're not doing it alone twinkle toes." Toph mumbled to herself as she went back for Aang.

"Toph?!" Katara looked back surprised.

"Katara!" Zuko called out to her as a flaming boulder came for her. She was caught in fear as shoved to her the side. He laid protectively over her watching as the flaming mass rolled down the mountain.

Katara was barely conscious and saw a blurry face that she tried to make out. "Zuko?" The name barely left her lips.

"Sshh." His attention quickly turned to another boulder coming for them. He quickly grabbed her and bounded off deeper into the woods with her over his shoulder. The trees eventually stopped the ball from coming toward them but the flames began to spread. Unable to return to the avatar and the earth bender he had to go the opposite direction. He couldn't fight the fire with the unconscious girl. He ran away deeper into the woods.

Toph joined Aang blasting away the boulders but the fire and the smoke was becoming to dense no matter how much Aang bended it away, he couldn't keep up. Toph disintegrated the boulders one after the other but felt it increasingly difficult to keep up.

They were too involved to notice that Zuko and Katara were missing they only hoped that they were safe ahead. They managed to contain most of the rocks but a few wild ones would escape them.

Aang took out another boulder sending back up the mountain only to be hit by one that was right behind it.

"Aang!" Toph bended the rock off to the side making it land deep in the forest. She quickly grabbed him. She stomped her foot but it was hard to understand where there was fire and wasn't, it was a haze. "Twinkle Toes wake up." She shook him a little. "We need to get out of here."

Aang groaned in her arms as he looked around. A few more boulders ran down the hill but they were safe and it seemed to be the last of them. The smoke was too much and they began coughing. Aang wobbled to his legs using Toph as support. "We go that way." He pointed through the burning evergreens. They returned to the journey they had started.


End file.
